Year 5
by Lily Evans5
Summary: Hey this is a story about year 5 for Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Lily, Severus, and as such! *TWENTIETH CHAPTER UP* Pairings... well I'm not going to tell you that! It would spoil it! Sorry for long delay I'm back and writing now *yay*
1. Day One

A/n: I have always been fascinated by the world of Harry's parents partly because of Lily's name. Her name was Lily Evans before she married James. My name is Lily Evans. Funny, eh? Well I hope you like my story and it's my first fanfic so go easy on me, eh? Enjoy! ~Lilz  
  
  
  
It was yet another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily Evans had just been made a prefect, as she knew she would. She had been by far the best student in her year ever since she had started in first year. It was now the fifth year, and that was still a well-known fact.  
  
She took her trunk and dragged it over to the Hogwarts express, which stood, gleaming as usual. Lily struggled her way up to the compartments with her massive trunk. Can no one see I need help here? She thought finally reaching an empty compartment, and collapsing on a seat. She sat there for a few minutes panting, in exhaustion when she realized she that the train was moving and that she had in fact been sitting there for 5 minutes. She would have gladly sat the entire time, but she heard a loud bang from the compartment next to hers. She groaned and got up to see what was going on next door.  
  
"What was that?" she asks frowning and peeking her head into the room. There she saw a familiar group of students her own age. It was Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. She rolled her eyes. "So what have you four done now?" she said grinning and stepping inside.  
  
"We were only experimenting. We thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if we inflated a Chocolate Frog with air and then stepped on it…" said Sirius in an falsely innocent tone.  
  
"It was more of a project… to practice our Inflation Charms." Said James in the same fake, angelic tone of voice. He eyed the girl up and down. Wow… how could I not have noticed her before…? James thought as he eyed her once again.  
  
"Well I can't blame you for practicing your charms." She said laughing and stepping farther in the compartment. "It's a rare thing you guys prepping for school. So did you all have a good summer?" she asked taking a seat next to Remus and smiling at him, as he sat quietly and read a book.  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Sirius. "We went over to Potters house and blew up stuff." He said roaring with laughter. Remus couldn't help but laugh as well from behind his book.  
  
"How about you Remus? Did you have a nice summer?" she asked giving them disapproving looks, as she turned to Remus and beamed at him.  
  
"It was okay. How about yours?" he asked smiling back at her.  
  
"Fairly well I suppose,…" she said shrugging. "Well I best be off." She said getting up and turning towards the door. "See you around." She said waving and winking at them all, and then she was out of sight.  
  
Once she had gone Sirius said, "So what do you think of Lily this year… lookin' good, no?" he said grinning at the guys. Peter nodded in agreement and James blushed deeply. Remus simply buried himself deeper in his book. "Well Prongs, what do you think of her?" he asked grinning even more broadly than before.  
  
"She's pretty good I guess…" he said trying to hide the fact he was deeply impressed by her. Sirius gave up, and turned to Remus.  
  
"How come she was so nice to you?" he asked frowning.  
  
"Well we study together… you know, whenever I'm in the library she's usually there too." He said shrugging and going back to his book. He had hoped that they would become more than just friends after spending so much time together, but he had been proven wrong.  
  
"Ouch, I should go to the library more often." He said shaking his head in astonishment. "Didn't know they came that hot in the library!" he said which made everyone laugh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily went back to her compartment and sat there alone for most of the train ride to Hogwarts. She could have sworn she kept seeing a pair of cold black eyes peering into her compartment every so often, but she shook it off every time.  
  
You know maybe those guys aren't so bad after all. So what they break rules every little while… so what? She thought to herself, thinking about James Potter the quidditch star. She thought she had spotted him checking her out but she couldn't be sure. He's very cute, and he's not all that bad. I mean, so he's not exactly my type… but opposites attract right? She thought, trying to convince herself that she might stand a chance with James. She had spent so much time sitting there and thinking that the train had reached Hogsmeade station in no time. She got off and hopped into a carriage. Remus soon joined her, and she greeted him with a warm smile. He returned the smile, trying not to blush too much, and said, "So are you ready for another year?"  
  
"I'm always ready." She said grinning. She laughed and then felt the carriages move.  
  
She's got the most lovely laugh…he thought staring into her emerald green eyes.  
  
Lily felt him staring at her and she shifted uncomfortably. He eased his stare to a gaze as he noticed she was feeling uneasy and the sat in silence for the rest of the ride.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
She joined her good friend Bea Groves for dinner. "You look great Lils." She said to her as she took some stew from the table.  
  
"And you." Said Lily smiling at her friend beside her. "We are so going to have the best boyfriends this year!" she said giggling.  
  
"For sure!" she said laughing, and nodding in agreement.  
  
James stared at her, a short ways down the table. That laugh is amazing…he thought dreamily as he drowned out his friends talking, and concentrated on only her.  
  
Little did he know, others were doing the exact same thing. One of them was a good friend of his. And one of them was an enemy of his. But right then he took no notice, because his love was beginning to grow… just like many others'.  
  
A/n: Please R&R and I'll write more later if ya like! Hope you enjoyed. And this may seem dull right now, but it's only an into and the story DOES get better I promise! ~Lilz 


	2. Girl talks

A/n: I am glad the one review I got was positve! Well this part is getting a little better. Like I say, last chapter was just an intro. Well I guess you want more, so here ya have it! ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After dinner, Lily and Bea headed up to the Gryffindor common room. They were both extremely full, and they took seats by the fire and collapsed, stuffed and tired.  
  
"We haven't seen eachother in months! We need to have a girl talk! Come on nobody is in here." She grinned, seeming much more awake. Lily's eyes also widdened, and she smiled.  
  
"Ya… Ya, we need to have our weekly girl talks again!"  
  
"Okay, okay. So I saw someone staring at you during dinner…" said Bea, with an ever widening grin on her face.  
  
"REALLY?" she said laughing insanely. "Who?" she asked frowning.  
  
"Well there was the usual. Severus Snape…" she said thinking about it.  
  
"Oh no, not again? Isn't he over me yet? Isn't it, like a phase, and supposed to pass? URGH! Well go on… who else was staring?"  
  
"Well actually I think I saw a couple other guys staring…" she said thinking harder.  
  
"Oh come on then, tell me!" she said throwing her arms up in frustration.  
  
"Well there was James Potter… you know… the quidditch star? And there was your study-buddy Remus. I think you were giving him false hopes with the library stuff." She said looking serious.  
  
"How? All we did was study together and become friends." She said hautly, and beginning to pout.  
  
"Well never mind that… you got your eye on anyone this year?" Bea asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Maybe…" said Lily slyly.  
  
"Come one then, I'm going to find out anyway, you're an open book Lils!" she said laughing.  
  
Lily blushed and said, "I know…" and then stared at the fire. *sure, James is cute but do I like him? And poor Remus! I have to make all of this alright* she thought desperately. Then she said, "But I just need some thinking time, alright?"  
  
"Sure, Lils." She said giving an understanding smile.  
  
Little did the girls know who was standing in the door way. Or how long, they had been standing there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Did you see that? How it just shattered like that?" said Sirius excitedly.  
  
"That was pretty good wasn't it?" said James cooly. Remus had nodded once to show vauge agreement, and Peter had nodded vigerously.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go to the common room." Said Remus yawning. "I'm beat!"  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm pretty tired myself." Laughed James.  
  
They had reached the Fat Lady, and given her the password, when Remus stopped them. "What the hell-?" said Sirius, but Remus hushed them. Some girls were talking, and he recognized one of the voices as Lily Evans'.  
  
"Okay, okay. So I saw someone staring at you during dinner…" said Bea, with an ever widening grin on her face.  
  
"REALLY?" she said laughing insanely. "Who?" she asked frowning.  
  
"Well there was the usual. Severus Snape…" she said thinking about it.  
  
"Oh no, not again? Isn't he over me yet? Isn't it, like a phase, and supposed to pass? URGH! Well go on… who else was staring?"  
  
"Well actually I think I saw a couple other guys staring…" she said thinking harder.  
  
James  
  
"Oh come on then, tell me!" she said throwing her arms up in frustration.  
  
"Well there was James Potter… you know… the quidditch star? And there was your study-buddy Remus. I think you were giving him false hopes with the library stuff." She said looking serious.  
  
All four boys' jaws dropped. James and Remus both felt very sick indeed.  
  
"How? All we did was study together and become friends." She said hautly, and beginning to pout.  
  
"Well never mind that… you got your eye on anyone this year?" Bea asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Maybe…" said Lily slyly.  
  
"Come one then, I'm going to find out anyway, you're an open book Lils!" she said laughing.  
  
Lily blushed and said, "I know…" and then stared at the fire. *sure, James is cute but do I like him? And poor Remus! I have to make all of this alright* she thought desperately. Then she said, "But I just need some thinking time, alright?"  
  
"Sure, Lils." She said giving an understanding smile.  
  
All the boys were speachless. "Well… l-let's g-g-go in." said Peter, trying to cover up the awkward silence, as all of them moved forward.  
  
"Hi." Said Lily, looking surprised.  
  
"Hello." Muttered James.  
  
"Hey Lils." Said Remus in a far off voice.  
  
"H-h-hi Lily." Stammered Peter  
  
"Hey baby." Said Sirius, cooly, totally hiding the shock inside of his best friend.  
  
"Hi to you too." Said Bea looking surly.  
  
"Oh. Sorry hey." Said Remus, and the other three merely nodded in agreement. Remus sat down on the edge of Lilys chair. He patted her hand, and she beamed up at him.  
  
James felt another sickening pang of anger, and sadness mixed together. "I'm going to bed." He said shortly, and he ran up the stairs.  
  
Sirius ran after him, but Peter, too dumbstruck to move, stayed. Remus determained to make Lily see he was really in love with her said, "I'd better go to bed, too. Goodnight." Then he stood up, and gave her a hug. But it was a different kind of hug. Instead of having his arms just slightly around Lily's shoulder, they were around her waist. Lily realized the change too. But she liked it, and put her arms around his neck. Peters eyes widened and he dashed up the stairs. #When I tell James this, I will be his very best friend, and Remus will be out of the picture…# he thought as he went to tell James what he was seeing downstairs.  
  
Well it's getting a little better, no? Like I say, I don't rush my novels, but I definete plot is forming. Well please, PLEASE R&R… hope you liked! ~Lilz 


	3. Analyze This

A/n: Okay, here goes another chapter! I am glad that you are enjoying, but I would like more reviews! Thanks, and I update quite often, so you won't have to wait forever for me to write a chapter! Glad you like! ~Lilz  
  
James sat in his room as he saw Sirius enter.  
  
"What the hell were you doing, buddy? That's Lily Evans; it's not your fault you were staring. And did you hear? There were others, too! You shouldn't feel embarrassed, man, she likes you, I'm sure of it." He said sitting down next to his friend on the bed.  
  
"What makes you think that's why I came here? I'm tired, didn't you hear me?" James snapped back, looking up from the floor to his best friend. He could tell Sirius was trying to help, but James didn't think anything would help right now.  
  
"Look, man, I know that's what you're on about, you can't hide it from me." Sirius said, grinning. "And it's fine." He looked his best friend in the eyes and his friend looked back. James heaved a sigh, but suddenly someone else had entered the room.  
  
"Hey, Peter what's up?" asked Sirius getting up off the bed and standing up.  
  
"Y-you g-g-g-guys will g-guess w-w-what I j-j-just saw… d-d-downstairs." Stammered Pettigrew, trying not to grin too much.  
  
"What?" said both James and Sirius at the same time.  
  
"Remus and L-l-l-l-lily. They were h-h-h-h"  
  
"Yes? They were what?" said James his eyes narrowed, hoping it was just one of Peters dumb, useless facts.  
  
"H-h-hugging." He said feeling satisfaction as he finally got the words out.  
  
"They hug all the time, it's just something they do. You know, little hug here and there, you know Lily, hugs people all the time." Said Sirius giving a worried glance at James.  
  
James gulped and nodded, realizing that it was true. Lily hugged everyone for every reason. "You know what? I think I'm not so tired after all… I want to go blow up some more school property." He said, his usual mischievous grin back in place.  
  
"Ya, let's go!" said Sirius thumping his friend on the back. Peter nodded, hoping James would see for himself that this was no ordinary hug…  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily and Remus stood in their hug and they heard people coming down the stairs. They let go extremely quickly and Lily sat back down in her chair at once.  
  
"There is that old vase, over on the second floor. They'd miss that." Came Sirius Blacks voice. Lily was to busy blushing and exchanging glances with Bea and then Remus that she didn't hear exactly what the people were saying. Remus was also very flushed, and he stared at the ground hoping it would cover his reddened face.  
  
The boys came down the stairs and James was relieved to see that it was only one of Peter's tall tales. He breathed again and was extremely happy. "Hey, Remus we're gonna go blow up things, wanna come?" said Jams, practically jumping with excitement. He forgot how good it felt to blow things up. He hadn't done it in nearly half an hour!  
  
"Ummmm… well… sure! I'll come!" he said, not wanting to disappoint his friends. He didn't glance back at the girls before he ran out of the common room and over to the second floor to find that vase.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day at breakfast Lily was already exceptionally confused. * How am I going to deal with this, plus the fat load of homework I'll be getting? * she thought desperately. She had to analyze the situation properly, but she couldn't do it on her own. She had to talk to someone. And she knew that there was only one person she could trust. Bea.  
  
She endured the hours of classes, stealing quick glances at both Remus and James every so often. When classes were over she decided to grab be and ask her for her help.  
  
"Hey, we need to talk." Said Lily with a fretful look on her face.  
  
"What do you think I have been trying to get you to do!" she said throwing up her arms. But when she saw the serious look on Lily's face she merely nodded and said. "Of course."  
  
Lily and Bea searched for an empty classroom and they settled in the empty charms class.  
  
"Okay." Said Bea, grabbing a seat. "Spill."  
  
"Well you know how last night we were talking? And I said I needed time to think?" she glanced at Bea, and she nodded. "Well I need to really analyze this." She said sighing.  
  
"Okay. Well for one thing who is it you had your eye on?" she asked, quickly, and quietly.  
  
"James Potter." She said, surprised how good it felt to get it out in the open.  
  
"Okay. Well you know he likes you so what's the problem?" she asked, a mystified look on her face.  
  
"Well… there is Remus. I like him a lot. But I am just… I dunno. The thought of Remus and me makes me happy, but the thought of James and me makes me feel extraordinary!" she said, thinking hard of how to explain it. She looked at Bea, and she nodded as though she understood.  
  
"It's because the thought of you being with James is completely new to you. You have never thought of it, and it has always seemed out of reach. But now, it could really happen. I hate to say it Lils, but I think that with Remus you are…well… bored." She said shrugging. "You know him too well. You know what he would be like. And you have always known you could get him if you wanted it. But with James it's a whole different story." She said, staring at Lily looking for any sign of comprehension. Lily slowly nodded and then said,  
  
"So what do I do?" looking completely taken aback.  
  
"Well… I can't tell you what to do. It's all up to you Lils." She said giving a friend a meaningful look. Lily sighed.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know…" she moaned and Bea put her arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It's okay… it's tough, I know." She said, and the two best friends sat there in hush for who-knows how long.  
  
"Well I'll sleep on it… make me feel better, I suppose." Said Lily, and the two got up and headed back towards the common room. But as soon as they had stepped out the door a familiar face greeted them.  
  
"Hello Lily." Said a greasy, black-haired boy.  
  
"Hi Severus. Excuse us, we were just heading back to OUR common room." She said with a smile, trying hard to hide the ultimate revulsion she felt for this boy.  
  
"Oh okay. I was just going to tell you how lovely you look. You must have gotten more beautiful during the summer." He said timidly.  
  
Bea had to go back into the class "Coughing" leaving Lily and Severus quite alone.  
  
"Oh… umm...well thank you Severus. COME ON BEA!" she said forcing a weak smile, and she waved. "Bye." She said in fake cheer, as she grabbed a hysterical Bea and stalked off.  
  
Severus remained where he was. `Lily, my love, this year is our year. I will have you this year. And every other boy will be out of the picture` the thought as an evil grin spread across his hook-nosed, repulsive face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/n: Okay. I thought that this was a pretty good place to end it. I promise you it does get exciting! Just wait! I'll post soon, k! Hope you enjoyed! ~Lilz 


	4. Study Buddies Reunite

A/n: Okay. I decided to put more than one Chapt. out at once. I have a lot of time on me hands right now and I thought it would keep yas happy. :-P  
  
Well R&R and as always enjoy! ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bea remained hysterical all down the halls, laughing like mad. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Lily shot her a stern look. "You know what he's like. I wish I knew how to make it stop, but I don't! And what am I supposed to do? Avoid him, when I have classes with him everyday!" she snapped. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in frustrations.  
  
"Oh come on Lils, you could have some fun with a love-struck git like that!" she laughed, now in tears from giggling so hard.  
  
"I am not going to use him like that!" she snapped again, giving her friend a fierce look that seemed to say "don't piss me off I'm angry" and Bea seemed to get the message quite well as she slowed her mad laughing to a controlled snicker. Lily was still in a huff when the two of them entered the common room.  
  
"Why the temper Lily?" asked Sirius, who had only ever seen her like this before.  
  
"That," she said irritably, "Is none of your business, is it?" she said flinging herself in a chair near the fire. Bea followed still laughing, quietly, and her eyes full of tears.  
  
"And what's up with you?" he asked looking at Bea, as though she was quite crazy. She merely laughed and shot a glance at Sirius that said, "Don't get her started."  
  
"She is just being a brainless git, that's all." Said Lily giving her best friend the evil eye as she turned her stare to Sirius. He decided it wasn't the best time to pursue the topic and simply shrugged.  
  
"Did you get lot's of homework, Lils?" asked Remus, hoping they could continue with their good old library sessions.  
  
"Oh yes, loads!" she said coming out of her sulk, and her eyes widened brilliantly. "We should really start studying again, we have O.W.Ls to worry about this year." Then she glared at the others. "You all should really be studying for them too you know. If you want to amount to anything at all."  
  
Sirius snickered, and Peter shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"That's a good idea, I'd love to." Said James, to everyone's surprise. Remus felt his stomach give an atrocious jolt. ^ Why couldn't I have asked her in private? ^ He thought, wanting to beat himself. He knew that James was after her, too, but he would not let James get all the glory once again.  
  
"Okay!" Said Lily looking thrilled. "We should start studying as soon as possible." She didn't ask Bea to join them, as she knew that she couldn't be in a group of people without talking, and Bea knew it herself. To study she had to be alone and looked in a room with only her books to study.  
  
James couldn't help but feel energized. He was going to be spending time with her. He couldn't believe it. ~ So what if Remus is there? She doesn't like him does she? Well does she like me? Oh, but she will. ~ He thought feeling as light as air.  
  
"Lils, if you're planning on staying up to study tomorrow you should probably get some sleep, you know?" said Bea grinning. Bea knew this was what Lily needed to find out whom she wanted.  
  
"Good idea, Bumble Bea, let's go." She said smirking as well. She knew this would be a golden opportunity as well.  
  
"Nighty night." She said to the boys and almost all of them muttered something along the lines of, "Right… goodnight then."  
  
When Lily had got up the stairs and into her dorm she fell onto the bed. "Yes!" she said giggling like mad. "How perfect is this?" she said turning to Bea, who was laughing at her giddy friend.  
  
"It's perfectly perfect." She said smiling at her friend, whom she had missed dearly over the summer. "It's so good to be back. I missed hearing you whine and complain." She said laughing.  
  
"Ya… best friends forever?" said Lily sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed.  
  
"Best friends forever." Confirmed Bea, and they slapped hands, laughing in delight.  
  
"Well we'd better not lie to the boys. Keep our word and get sleeping." Yawned Lily and they changed and hopped into their beds.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So James… are you really interested in studying at all?" asked Sirius smirking at him in a bemused sort of way.  
  
"Of course I do! I don't go to the library just to pick up girls!" he said blushing deeply.  
  
"No… but you do want to pick up Lily. I know that's why." Sirius said pushing his friend to admit it. Remus felt sick. James was going to get her. He knew it. James always got the glory. Always got everything. ^ But he is still your friend. Don't let some girl tear the friendship apart ^ he thought. But then he realized that Lily wasn't just "some girl" and that she was an incredible girl.  
  
"I am not! I want to do good on my O.W.L.s you know!" he snapped, and then he said, "You know that other girl was right. I'm going to need my energy for STUDYING tomorrow." He snapped once again, not believing how his best friend could see right through him, like he always had. He stormed up to the dorms, feeling bad about what he had done to Sirius. Sirius was his best friend, and really meant know harm, but James was feeling things he had never felt before, and was very confused. Later he heard Sirius, Peter, and Remus creep up to the dorms as well. Pretending he was already asleep, he sat soundlessly and listened to the boys getting ready for bed.  
  
"W-w-why has P-p-p-prongs been so d-d-d-d-damn m-m-moody lately." Stuttered Peter.  
  
"It's nothing." He heard Sirius say quickly. He made a mental note to thank him the next day, for not telling the others what he knew. Finally, realizing that he honestly was tired, drifted off to sleep…  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Lily got up feeling refreshed, and wide awake. Bea, an early riser, was already gone from her bed, and most likely at breakfast. Lily got dressed, and quickly brushed her hair. He long, auburn curls never seemed the way she wanted them to be, but never the less, she flashed her mirror a smile and headed off the Great Hall.  
  
When she got the she spotted Bea, and sat down next to her.  
  
"Good morning star-shine." Said Bea in a casual voice, munching on a piece of toast. Then she looked at her best friend and realized she looked different. She had been so distraught, just yesterday, and now. Now she looked genuinely cheerfully. "Lily, are you okay?" she asked timidly.  
  
"I have never felt better… well maybe that one time… but never mind! I feel great!" she said positively beaming. Bea however frowned and gave her an incredulous look.  
  
"But… why? I mean yesterday…"  
  
"Forget yesterday. Today, I will spend time with both of them, and I will make up my mind." She said simply, grabbing an apple and biting in. A grin spread across Bea's face.  
  
"Both? Aren't you forgetting to take a certain Slytherin boy into account?" she said beginning her mad fits of giggles again. Her giggles turned into howls of laughter that made the entire great look over at him. Lily gave a good-humored wave that made all the people laugh, and then go back to what they were doing.  
  
"Bea!" she said giving her a playful slap on the arm, and laughing softly at her friend.  
  
Bea was still roaring with laughter but managed to get out, "You aren't considering him at all?" Lily rolled her eyes and said,  
  
"No. He is number one on my list right now." And that made them both laugh insanely. "Oh, come on, we need to get our books for class." She nagged, and dragged Bea over to the dorms to get their Transfiguration books.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
At dinner Bea, and Lily were both discussing how to go about the study session that was about to take place.  
  
"What you got to do, is not make it to serious, but don't make it seem like you are only there to check them out." Bea said, expertly, no wanting her friend to screw up. But Bea doubted what she said would make any difference in the boys' opinions of Lily.  
  
"Okay…" replied Lily nodding slowly, thinking about just how she would do this. "Okay, I think I can handle this…" she said nodding a little more securely.  
  
"Alright. Go get 'em Lils." She said grinning, yet not knowing why.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
James got to the library first. He sat at a table with all his books, and notes, shifting nervously. ~ What do I say to her? What do I tell her? ~ he thought, completely confused. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when he heard someone else entering the library. ~ Please be Lily, please be Lily ~ he thought, wanting SOME time with her to himself.  
  
His hopes were crushed though. It was Remus. Remus waved cheerfully at him, hiding his disappointment of James already being there very well.  
  
"Hey, man!" he said coming over to him. "Our perfect Prefect not here yet?" he said looking around the library.  
  
"No… Lily isn't here yet." But he became wrong, for as soon as the words escaped his mouth Lily walked in smiling at them all.  
  
"Hi guys, ready to go?" she asked setting her books on a table with four chairs and sitting down in one of them.  
  
"I'm always ready." Said Remus grinning, and taking a seat beside her. James took the seat on her other side.  
  
"I'm ready here." He said setting his books on the table, also and beaming at her, trying not to blush too much.  
  
Aww how cute, he's blushing * she thought and it made her smile even warmer. They smiled at each other until Remus gave a loud obvious cough and said, "Well let's get going then." His stomach dropped in discomfort. James was going to win. He always did and he always would. It's just how things were. "Now, what subject is everyone having the most trouble in?" he asked looking from Lily to James.  
  
"Well I'm pretty good everywhere so it's up to you guys. What is your worst subject, James?" she asked setting her chin on her hand and gazing at him. James couldn't help but stare back, and her eyes dazzled him.  
  
"Well-I-I… I am worst at Potions. Terrible at Potions…" he said still watching her twinkling eyes, glitter in the dim library light.  
  
"Good…" she said in a sort of far off voice. "Good, and how about you Remus?" she asked now looking into his bright blue eyes.  
  
"Oh you know me Lils!" he said, deciding to take pride in the fact that he and Lily were quite close. "I have always had trouble with Potions." He said smiling warmly at her. But Lily couldn't take it anymore. She was going to crush one or the other and she couldn't take it.  
  
"I forgot something." She said abruptly. Both boys stared at her. "I need to run back to my dorm. Right back." She said giving a panicky smile as she rushed off.  
  
Once she was gone James said, "What did you do to her?" with no trace of a smile on his face.  
  
"Me? Why is it my fault she ran off like that?" he asked, wondering how he could ever have been a friend to this jerk, and giving him a vicious glare.  
  
"Well she was talking to you and you scared her off. Did she just put two and two together? Did she just find you out?" asked James getting up and trembling with rage.  
  
"What do you mean?" spat Remus, also getting up, his eyes cold as ice.  
  
"You know what I mean Moony. She's a bright girl you know. Didn't think she would notice? Notice that you are always sick on the full moon? Eh, wolf boy?" He said looking bright into the bright blue eyes of Remus with a cold stare. But James suddenly knew he had gone too far. Remus' jaw dropped.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT SHE WOULD BE SO SHALLOW TO CARE? HOW DARE YOU?" he roared.  
  
"Remus, man I didn't mean…"  
  
"What didn't you mean? I know what you meant, and I can't believe you!" he said turning to leave. "I thought you were my friend James." And with that he was gone.  
  
James stood alone in the library, so sickened by his own actions he couldn't even stand right. He sat down in a chair, and put his head in his hands, and was almost on the verge of crying. But he didn't. He simply sat there, regretting dearly what he had done.  
  
Then he muttered to himself, "At least Lily won't know. At least it won't get out…" he said thinking of the horrifying secret that Remus forever had to keep.  
  
But James was wrong. Some one WAS in the library. And someone DID hear what James had said. Someone knew.  
  
  
  
A/n: Okay. Thought this would be a great place to leave off. Hope you got your fill, and now you have something to think about while waiting for the next chapter, no? Well as always I hoped you enjoyed! ~Lilz 


	5. But There's Only One Bed!

A/n: Okay. Here's one more. Glad to see another review! Well I think you all want to know who it was that was in the library, so here we go! Enjoy! ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily ran back to the common room, not knowing just what she was going to do. She searched the common room frantically, and found what she was looking for.  
  
"Bea, you have to help me, this is all a big mess!" she said tugging on her best friends robes and looking quite hysterical.  
  
"What? Did you decide who? What happened?" she asked grinning, but seeing how troubled Lily looked her smile instantly faded.  
  
"Oh I can't do it! I really like them both, and I can't crush one or the other." She said small tears leaking out of her eyes. "I just CAN'T! But I told them I would be right back, and now I don't know what to do, I can't just leave them there, but I can't let them see me like this, and oh HELP!" she said stopping and pausing for breath.  
  
"Well… just wash up, and you can go and study with them. As just three friends studying." She said placing one arm around Lily's shoulder, and walking her over to a bathroom. Lily washed her face, and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Okay. I'm going. Thanks so much, Bea." She said giving her best friend a hug. Bea smiled.  
  
"Any time, Lils." She said and then nodded towards the door. "Well you'd better get back there." Lily smiled and waved.  
  
"See you in a bit!" she called as she walked towards the library.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Remus stalked through the halls, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. ^ How could James say that? God, I shouldn't have let Lily get between us. But James… how? If I was his friend, how could he treat me like that? ^  
  
Remus wandered the halls thinking, for over an hour. He was so quiet no one ever found him out. He finally decided to go back to the common room, and then go to bed.  
  
He crept over to the common room, which was empty. From there he went to the boys dorms, and he saw Peter and Sirius. But wait. James' bed was empty. Where had he gone? Remus didn't know what to do. Did he dare wake the others? Did they know where James was? ^ But, why should I care where he is or if he's safe? ^ Thought Remus, not knowing if he and James were still friends. ^ We most certainly aren't ^ thought Remus and he settled into bed, but did not sleep. He was worried. About James. About Lily. About himself. He sighed, and rolled over in his bed, and finally drifted off into what seemed to be a light, half sleep.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
James sat in the library until Lily returned.  
  
"Where's Remus?" she questioned seeing James all alone at the table. He looked very under the weather, and was very pale.  
  
"Um… he left. He left." He said quickly. Lily frowned.  
  
"Why?" she asked. She looked like she was going to continue, but stopped. A greasy, black-haired boy came out from behind a bookshelf.  
  
"Because he was off to howl at the moon." Said they boy, James now recognized as Snape, from Slytherin. His lips curled into a sneer. Lily looked quite confused.  
  
"James, what is he talking about?" she said quietly. She didn't need to ask it, though, to know what it meant. * Remus? A werewolf? No, he would have told me * she thought swallowing hard.  
  
"He's being a dumb, jack-ass that's all." Roared James. "He doesn't have a clue what he's talking about." Snape smiled viciously.  
  
"Oh, but I do, Potter, I do." He said, continuing to grin, maliciously. "You see, my sweet Lily, you're friend Remus isn't what he appears to be."  
  
Lily felt her stomach drop. "No… he isn't…" she said hoping, and praying that it wasn't true. "You don't mean?" she said, wanting to verify that he was what she thought he was.  
  
"What don't I mean, my beloved? That he isn't a werewolf? I wouldn't have believed it myself. And if it weren't for Potters stupidity, no one would have known. If it weren't for his determination to win you over, no one would have found out." He said his black eyes glittering, spitefully.  
  
Lily's jaw dropped, and James strode forward. He swung at Snape, but he ducked just in time.  
  
"Stop it, STOP IT!" cried Lily, trying to hold James back, but he was too powerful and easily shook her off.  
  
"You eaves-dropping shit-head!" James yelled.  
  
He swung a second time, and this time he was too quick for Severus. The blow got him above the eye, and James stood back panting, once again sickened by his own actions.  
  
"James…" said Lily utterly stunned by his measures. James was still panting, his eyes wide. Severus was also panting, and his eyes were as cold as stone.  
  
"I'll get you Potter." He spat. "I'll get you yet." He said turning and leaving the library. James looked at Lily, whose eyes were filling up with tears.  
  
"Oh Lily, I'm sorry don't cry." He said lifting up her chin, and forcing her to look into his eyes.  
  
"James, is it true?" she said quietly, still gazing into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Is what true?" he asked looking very tense, indeed.  
  
"Everything. Remus being… you know. A werewolf. And you, saying right here, so I would like you better." She said looking extremely hurt.  
  
James heaved a sigh. "Lily, I wish it weren't true. But you have to understand something. I acted very stupidly tonight. Even I know it. And don't judge me by this. I am not like this, not at all. But I wanted you more than anything, and still do." He said, not believing his own words. ~ How could you tell her that? Sure it's all true, but you're going to scare her into thinking you're an obsessed maniac ~ he said, trying to pull himself together.  
  
Lily slowly nodded and said, "But James, I want you to know something." ~ Yes, yes ~ thought James excitedly, but only nodded.  
  
"I want you to know that I don't care what Remus is. And this could possible make me like him more. He would have to put up with so much. And would have to hide it from everyone else. I admire him for that." She said.  
  
~ James, you idiot ~ he thought to himself wanting to pound himself. But he remained calm, and nodded. "I don't know if apologizing again is going to make any difference, but I'm really sorry." He said feeling genuinely sorry.  
  
He really is sorry. * Lily thought to herself and said, "It's okay." She said and before she knew what she was doing she had her arms around his neck.  
  
~ This is going rather well… ~ James though as he hugged her back. Then he let go and said, "I really need to apologize to Remus. And I think he should know that you know." He said, and with that he grabbed her hand and they were off.  
  
They walked into the common room, where Bea jumped up to greet the two with a big grin on her face seeing the two holding hands.  
  
"So… are you two…?" she said excitedly, bouncing on her feet, and nodding towards their hands. James and Lily both blushed and neither really knew what to say.  
  
"Well… no, not really." Said Lily slowly looking at James with a sideways glance. "But we're looking for Remus. We need to talk with him. You haven't seen him have you?" she said, looking once again anxious.  
  
Bea just shook her head and said, "Didn't know he left the library."  
  
"D'you want to look for him then?" said James, worried about his friend, and what he might do if he was upset enough. Lily nodded looking exceedingly traumatized, and they headed out the door still hand in hand.  
  
The two wandered the halls for what only seemed like minutes until they heard a clock somewhere chime midnight.  
  
"Oh great, it's twelve and still no luck." She said sounding discouraged.  
  
"Well, let's head back, he is probably safe and sound in his bed." He said, doing his best to comfort her. Lily nodded and smiled at James. He smiled back, and couldn't help but feel a whole lot better.  
  
Lily and James started to head back, but soon they found themselves in an unfamiliar corridor. "Where are we?" asked Lily, timidly looking around. James shrugged, but put the hand that wasn't holding Lily's on his wand.  
  
"Stay watchful, " he said as they came to a dead end with one room.  
  
"What about that room? D'you want to check it out?" suggested Lily.  
  
James looked iffy, but nodded, and they approached the door. Slowly James opened it, and what was inside was not anything like what James thought it would be.  
  
There was a bed, and a few chairs, and a fireplace with a dying fire. The room was magnificently decorated and was painted a lovely light blue with a white trim.  
  
"Wow…" said Lily, which, in James' opinion, pretty much summed up the place. "Well do you think we ought to say here the night? It is late, and who knows where we might end up if we kept wandering around." Suggested Lily.  
  
James nodded and then said, "But there's only one bed." Lily seemed have not thought this a problem.  
  
"Well we aren't going to do anything are we? I mean, we will be fully dressed and all we need is some sleep." She said shrugging and pulling back the covers on the bed. She hopped in and said, "Well come on then, hop in!"  
  
~ Oh my God, I can't believe this, I'm spending the night with Lily Evans ~ he thought and he grinned and climbed into the bed next to her.  
  
If he thinks he's getting some action he's wrong. Man, I'm tired * Lily thought as she instantly fell asleep.  
  
James, also very tired, stifled a yawn, and drifted off to sleep shortly after.  
  
  
  
A/n: Okay, that's all folks! Sorry to disappoint you pervs but nothing is going to happen :-D Well I'll write later! R&R as always, and hope you enjoyed ~Lilz 


	6. Worries and Tears

A/n: * grins * Okay. Do you think I do not have a more complex plot behind this story? Do you think that everything is what it seems? Do you think I DON'T HAVE A BRAIN? I would like to hear your predictions with your reviews if possible to see if I am correct in what I am thinking. Well here's another bit for yas! ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning at six AM Lily awoke and looked at her surroundings. Memories of the night before came flooding back, and she groaned as she shook James awake.  
  
"James, we have to get up. Got to find our way back to the classes." She said shaking him even harder. James threw her an irritated look, but then he smiled.  
  
"Good morning sun-shine." He said laughing at the look on her face, which later settled into a smile.  
  
"Good morning, but we really do have to fine our way back." She said giving a concerned look at James. James put his arm around her to try and comfort her, and she finally relaxed and said, "Okay. We're off." And they left the mysterious room.  
  
They walked around for about an hour until they found the Great Hall at long last. They laughed at their misfortune of the night before and entered. The realized that none of their friends were at the table and they probably were discussing were the two were. * If I know Bea she will be throwing a fit right now * Lily thought, after all she had been missing for the entire night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bea sat in the common room waiting for her best friend to return. She was worried, beyond any worry she had ever felt. After a while of trying to convince herself that Lily would be back and in perfect health, she heard the clock strike twelve. She sighed and felt like crying. If anything happened to Lily she didn't know what she would do.  
  
She tried to keep herself awake, but she couldn't and after a while the troubled girl fell asleep in a chair, with the fire slowly dying.  
  
She woke the next morning even earlier than normal. She looked at her watch which read "6:15" she heaved a sigh and crept back to the dorms to see if Lily had come back while she had dozed off. She pulled back the hangings around her best friend's bed, but to her great disturbance Lily was not there.  
  
The time had come for drastic actions. She sighed, and headed for the boys dorms. When she finally found the room containing the 5th year boys, she went and pulled back the hangings on all the beds.  
  
"Lily is missing." She said looking at the boys' stunned faces. Remus' eyes widened and a thought that caused him great pain came to his mind.  
  
"James is missing too." Said Remus, a grim expression on his face, recalling what someone he thought a friend had said about him.  
  
"They went to look for you." Said Bea nodding towards Remus, and Remus' jaw dropped.  
  
"Me? What does James care about me?" he scoffed, his eyes turning cold.  
  
"What happened last night?" asked Sirius, frowning.  
  
"Well… if truth be told I don't think that me and James will be remaining friends." Said Remus, looking very bitter, and not himself at all.  
  
"What? But… what happened?" asked Sirius, as Bea and Peter sat in silence. Peter was looking very concerned, but his mind was gleeful. #Yes. I will take the place of Remus for James… I will be his closest friend# he thought delightfully.  
  
Bea finally decided to speak up. "Well I say we wait until before class in the common room, and if they don't show up by class time we go immediately to Dumbledore." She said, very pale and worried looking.  
  
All the boys nodded and all 5 students headed down to the common room, all minds worried sick (with the exception of Peter).  
  
They sat in the common room, no one daring to speak a word. Everyone was exchanging anxious glances between each other and at the door. Hoping and Praying every second, that the two word return.  
  
Finally the common room door opened and Bea stood up abruptly. To her great relief it was her best friend and her male companion. Bea ran forward and pulled Lily into a very tight hug. Lily struggled for some breath and gasped, "Bea! I can't breath!"  
  
"Ooooh where were you, I was worried sick! Where have you been?" she asked, looking absolutely terrified.  
  
"We were looking for Remus and- Remus? Where is he? What happened? Is he okay?" she asked pulling out of Bea's hug, and looking around hysterically.  
  
"I'm right here, and I'm fine." He said going over and trying to calm her.  
  
"Where were you two?" said Bea and Remus at the same time, both of them realizing that James was also there.  
  
"Well we were looking for you," she said nodding towards Remus, " and then we got lost. We found a nice room with a bed and it was really incredibly late so we decided that we should get some rest, and continue to find our way back in the morning." She said very quickly, still looking very panicked. Bea pulled her into another hug, and sighed in relief.  
  
"Well I'm so glad you're alright." She said in a muffled voice, as they were so close.  
  
"I'm sorry…" Lily said quietly, feeling bad for what she had put her friend through. Bea shook her head and the two stood in their hug for a long time. They finally let go and they decided to go and get their stuff for class.  
  
When the girls had disappeared Remus gave a cold glance at James. "So. Spent the night with her did you?" Remus asked, walking over towards his ex- friend.  
  
"Ya, I did, what's it to you?" Said James coolly. Sirius looked very anxious, as he looked from one boy to another.  
  
"Hey, let's just drop it, okay?" said Sirius, wanting to two to become friends again.  
  
"No." said Remus defiantly.  
  
"You're right." Said James, remembering the incidents in the library after Remus had left. "Some one heard. Some one heard our fight." He said seriously, and Remus looked absolutely stunned.  
  
"Who?" he asked sharply.  
  
"Severus Snape. He was in there spying on Lily. You know how he feels about her… but anyhow, he heard." He said shrugging, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Does Lily know?" he asked in the same sharp, interrogative tone.  
  
"Yes. Snape told her." James said not able to look Remus in the eyes and staring at the floor. When the girls returned with their books, James was forced to look up.  
  
"Hi guys." Said Lily, quietly smiling.  
  
"Hi." Said all four boys at once, which made all of them softly laugh.  
  
"Well I guess we should go eat breakfast." Suggested Bea, and Lily agreed with a single nod. They walked in silence until they got the Great Hall. Lily was about walk in but Remus stopped her first.  
  
"Lils can I talk to you in private for a sec?" he asked nervously. Lily nodded, and beamed at him.  
  
"You guys go, we'll only be a minute." She said, and the others all went into the great hall unenthusiastically.  
  
"What's up?" asked Lily curiously frowning.  
  
"So… I guess you know now, eh?" he said staring at the floor.  
  
"Know what?" she asked, lifting his chin up so he would have to look her in the eyes.  
  
"About me… being… you know…" he said, praying he wouldn't have to say it. Lily seemed to get the message and nodded.  
  
"Ya, I do. But why didn't you tell me? I mean, I really don't care, I still love you." She said sincerely, and a pang of guilt hit Remus.  
  
"Well… I wasn't supposed to let anyone know." He said. "I'm sorry." He added, but Lily shook her head.  
  
"Don't be… it's a tough thing to go out and say. I understand." She said and they stood and smiling at each other until Lily said, "Well let's go in for some food then." And Remus nodded in agreement.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night Remus and Lily and James continued the library session that they had planned before. It was very quiet, and the atmosphere was very uncomfortable. Remus and James still hadn't made up, and they were both trying to get Lily's attention. They would both joke with her, and Lily tried not to edge them on. She tried to keep everything strictly to studying, but neither of the boys wanted to study. To be honest Lily wasn't in the mood either, but she also didn't feel like figuring out her boy problems.  
  
After the uptight study session, the three headed for the common room. Bea greeted them with her usual mischievous grin, and said, "Lils, can you help me with something?"  
  
Lily nodded and the two went upstairs.  
  
"So what's up?" asked Lily, sitting on her bed. Bea sat on her own bed and sighed.  
  
"How was it? Working with them as mortal enemies?" she asked, feeling sorry for her stressed friend. Lily moaned.  
  
"Horrible. It's like they're competing for me, and they are playing dirty too. I can't stand it!" said Lily, and to Bea's horror she dissolved into tears. Bea looked shocked, but as an instant reaction she pulled her best friend into a hug and patted her back.  
  
"It's okay Lils… it's going to be alright…" she said in a calming voice. Lily sobbed for about 10 minutes, and once she stopped she washed up and gave a great sigh. "You okay, hon?" she asked, putting an arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily nodded and gave her friend a thankful smile.  
  
"Thanks Bea…" she said smiling and then said, "You know if there is ever anything I can do, you got it, right?" Bea nodded and they headed downstairs.  
  
The boys, who had been sitting in complete silence, glanced up and they all greeted the girls (well at least Lily, which made Bea frown).  
  
A/n: Okay, I am having a bit of a writer's block right now. Well I'll write some more in a bit, when my brain is back to normal! R&R as always! ~Lilz 


	7. Guilt

A/n: Okay… my mental block still might in place but I just can't stop writing! I am thinking about it though. Because I have no proof anyone is even reading this! Please review if you read, and you don't even have to really say anything, just let me know you read it and want more. Thanks a million! Enjoy as always! ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily saw all four boys sitting noiselessly in chairs in the common room. Sirius was sitting in between Remus and James, trying to make conversation. Lily had a feeling her presence was going to make things worse between the two, but she realized that they had to stop it and grow up sometime. Peter was sitting next to James, and was also glancing nervously from James, to Remus, to Lily.  
  
"So, what's going on?" she asked cheerfully, completely hiding all her pain.  
  
"Nothing. How are you?" asked James, also talking with fake happiness, and smiling warmly at her. Lily felt her stomach drop, as she glimpsed Remus, who had a frozen face on, showing no emotion. Lily felt very bad, but nevertheless she returned James' warm smile.  
  
"Oh I'm not bad." She said and then asked, "How are all you?" looking from Peter, over to James, then to Sirius and lastly at Remus where her stare paused. Peter merely nodded to show he was well.  
  
"I'm good." Said Sirius, only Lily did not believe this. Remus didn't appear to have heard the question.  
  
"Remus? Are you okay?" asked Lily seeing him, sitting expressionless, and motionless in his seat.  
  
"Hmm…?" he asked, still not moving.  
  
"Uh… we need to talk, I think." Said Lily, taking Remus' hand and leading him out of the common room, and into the halls. "What's wrong Remus?" she said seriously.  
  
"What do you mean, what's wrong? You aren't stupid I know you aren't. Me and James both want you, and now that you found out about me…" he trailed off.  
  
"How could you ever think that?" she asked looked shocked. "I really don't care, I can't believe that you think I would!" she said, now looking very hurt.  
  
"Oh – Lily I didn't mean – I don't think that you"  
  
"Drop it." She said suddenly, and then smiled. "Just forget it." Remus gave a grateful smile, which Lily returned. "And I just want you to know, that I really don't like seeing you and James like this. I don't want you to not be friends just because of me. I'm not worth that." She said looking almost angry with herself.  
  
"No… you wouldn't believe what he said to me when you left the library. I'm glad it ended now, because it would have happened anyway." He said smiling, but he couldn't help thinking it was at least partly Lily's fault.  
  
"What did he say? I mean… Snape said that he was being stupid and said something really stupid. But what exactly did he say to you?" she asked, never thinking James would be capable of saying anything too offensive.  
  
"He said that you ran away because you had put two and two together, and found me out. He called me loads of things and then he tried to hit me." He said without realizing how he had just "stretched the truth". Lily's jaw dropped in complete shock.  
  
"He looked broken hearted when I saw him in the library. I think he is really, honestly, sorry. Couldn't you just forgive him? I mean, it would be great if you two were friends again." She said, hoping that she could use his love to his own advantage. How for would he go for her?  
  
"People who treat you like that aren't worth it. Honest." He said, although he really did want to have his friend back. He knew that both Sirius and Peter would stick by James if the group of them were to "split up". "You mean more to me." He said looking into her eyes and smiling. Lily felt a pang of guilt inside of her.  
  
"But I would really like to see you two friends." She said, pleadingly. But Remus' smile faded.  
  
"You're just using me aren't you?" he said looking heated. "You're really already with James, and he wants you to convince me to forgive him!" he said getting even more mad.  
  
"No! How could you say that? You have known me for years Remus! Do you know nothing about me? Do you not trust me? I just want you to be happy. I also want James to be happy. And look at Sirius! He's suffering too! You are being really selfish Remus." She said, and with that she stalked off to the common room, leaving Remus standing there and feeling extremely stupid, and terrible about what he had just done. He knew that she wouldn't do that… deep down he knew. And now chances were that she would end up being with James. He sighed and went back to the common room. He knew what he had to do.  
  
As he waked into the common room she found Sirius and James and Peter chatting in a corner, and Lily and Bea chatting by the fire. Lily took a quick look at Remus, but did not smile, or even give any sign of acknowledgment. He walked over to where his friends were and said, "James. I have something to tell you." James had a cold look in his eyes as he turned to stare at Remus.  
  
"Ya?" he said, his voice just as harsh as his eyes.  
  
"I really want us to be friends again. And I know we're both after the same girl… but whatever happens, let's just be friends, okay?" he said quickly, but loudly making sure Lily would here and not think him selfish. Lily and Bea both turned around, and the entire room went hushed. James looked astonished to hear this but he smiled. He stood up and the two quickly hugged.  
  
"Good to be back." James said and the two laughed. Lily smiled at them, but then turned back to Bea with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I did it." She said quietly and quickly and Bea frowned at her.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked looking like Lily had flipped her lid.  
  
"I guilted Remus into doing that. I feel so bad. I used him!" she said just as quietly, looking horrified with herself. Bea just rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"Lils it's a good thing that you did! I bet all four of those boys are grateful no matter how it happened." She said giving Lily a comforting smile. "Don't worry. You did a good thing!" she said and then she laughed. "Come on! We have to have another girl talk." Both girls started to laugh hysterically and they ran upstairs to the girls' dorms.  
  
The boys stared after the two, as though they were crazy. Sirius shrugged and muttered, "Girls. Always giggling about one thing or another." He said shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The girls ran upstairs laughing like mad. They both flung themselves onto Lily's bed and they began to settle down. "So. Who do you think you're going to go after?" she asked grinning. Lily however did not smile.  
  
"I don't know! I have been thinking like 24/7 and I think I have sort of made up my mind." She said sighing and looking at Bea seriously. Bea raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously."  
  
A/n: Okay. I thought I would leave you hanging! *Gives evil grin* Well hoped you enjoyed and R&R! ~Lilz 


	8. Bea Tells All

A/n: Okay folks! Here it is! The long awaited 8^th chapter! Well I won't make you wait! Enjoy as always. ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well then... you'd better tell them before they kill each other. I know they're all made up, and that, but don't think they won't get into another fight over you." Said Bea, really wanting to know who she had chosen. But Bea didn't want to pester her best friend. She trusted that Lily would tell her when she was ready.  
  
Lily slowly nodded and said, "But I really don't know if I'm making the right decision. I mean, I really like them both. But I don't know why I'm choosing the one I Am." She said slowly, not really knowing how to explain it. Bea nodded her head, although she had no idea what her friend was saying. ! Gawd has she gone crazy? What's she talking about ! Be thought, not knowing what to think of Lily's words. "I don't know... it's like I'm going on my gut feeling, you know? But I don't know if that's enough to go on... but no! My decision is final. It's too late to change my mind." Said Lily, now looking rather anxious.  
  
"Okay then." Said Bea, no really knowing what to think. She would liked to have said something like, "good luck" but she grasped that it was not a matter or luck, nor skill. It was just going out and breaking a boys heart. ! Well two if you count Severus ! She thought, laughing in her mind. Lily got up, and noticed that she was shaking. * Oh come on Lils it's not that hard. Just ask for a word with James. Or Remus? Which one should I talk to? Oy! * She thought and then decided that maybe it was best if she just waited for one of them to ask her for a word, and then she would tell someone either bad news or good.  
  
She walked down the stairs, with Bea right behind her and she noticed that the common room seemed extremely quiet. She got her first glimpse of the common room, and at first couldn't pick out what was wrong with the atmosphere. Then Bea hissed in her ear, "Where did they go? All four of them are missing." Said Bea scanning the common room more closely, making sure that they were not out of sight in some corner. Lily couldn't help but feel relieved.  
  
"Well I guess that I'll just have to break them the news tomorrow." Said Lily shrugging, and Bea nodded. "Oh well... I guess I can wait." Said Lily, but Bea could tell she was immensely thankful for this. Even though she knew that putting it off could make it more painful, that it might have been best.  
  
"Well we should continue our girl talk." Said Bea, and at this Lily looked rather taken aback.  
  
"Well a-alright." She said, with a sort of curious look on her face. Once the girls had returned to their dorm Lily asked, "What's up?" a mischievous grin suddenly came upon Bea's face.  
  
"Well... you know how two of the fab four are interested in you." She said slowly, making sure that Lily was following.  
  
"Well yes. Two that we know of, but yes." She replied, frowning in curiosity.  
  
"Well maybe one of the other two would go for me..." she said shrugging; yet still looking kind of giddy. A mystified sort of grin came to Lily's face and she considered the matter.  
  
"What, you fancy Sirius?" she said, trying not to laugh, but wanting to very badly. She did, however, keep it in and she looked as curious as possible. Bea blushed and stared at the ground.  
  
"Well... he's alright I guess. But I am more into Peter." She said blushing even more and quickly glancing up at Lily, then staring back at the ground. Lily didn't know whether to laugh or cry. * Have I taught you NOTHING? * She thought almost outraged, but she kept it completely to herself and nodded.  
  
"Oh. Well I'm sure he'd go for you! Who wouldn't." she said smiling encouragingly at Bea, and Bea returned her smile. Bea knew that Lily was just saying this, or maybe she didn't understand that it was only her that held the power to get just about any boy in the school she wanted.  
  
"But what do I say? I mean, I would look kind of dumb just going up to him and being all like, `Peter I love you' and everything." She said looking revolted at the thought. Lily found it revolting that anyone could be attracted to Peter Pettigrew, but she just laughed along with Bea at the crazy thought.  
  
"Well that's what I'm going to be doing tomorrow, find a problem with it?" she asked laughing at herself. Then she said, "Well I mean, he's never going to know if you don't do something. And come on, there's always Sirius." She said, sounding hopeful, but Bea did not notice Lily's subtle hint. Bea shrugged and looked up at Lily, her face only a light shade of pink now.  
  
"Well I do suppose that if all else fails... but I think I can get Peter. We can both do it tomorrow. By the end of the day we will both have official boyfriends." Said Bea, puffing out her chest and looking proud. Lily laughed, while nodding in agreement. "To be honest I have liked him for a long time now. He's so quiet and innocent, you know? I just never said anything. Well not to him. Now you know everything about me! There is like nothing that you don't know!" she said, looking almost amazed, but Lily just laughed.  
  
"What are best friends for, my dear?" she asked and they both started giggling like crazy.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening discussing Peter, and all the comical ways that Bea could express her feelings. Time flew by and before the girls knew it, it was past 1:00.  
  
"Oy, look at the time!" exclaimed Lily, and Bea looked absolutely stunned.  
  
"Yikes! Well we'd better get off to bed." She said and the girls changed into their nightgowns and hopped into their own beds.  
  
"Night Bea."  
  
"Night Lils."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well I think this re-united friendship is a great cause for celebration!" said Sirius, thumping both Remus and James on the back, not able to stop grinning.  
  
"Ya! And what's our favourite way to celebrate?" asked James, also grinning like he was quite mad, looking from one friend to another.  
  
"BLOWING UP SCHOOL PROPERTY!" all of them yelled at once, as they ran out of the common room, more excited than usual about blowing things up.  
  
"This is so good. You know we were being really stupid before." Said Remus shaking his head. James nodded.  
  
"Ya... let's never let something stupid like a girl come in the way of our friendship again." Said James, although if Remus hadn't apologized James wouldn't have done anything at all. He still wanted Lily more than anything, and he was very determined to get her. Remus nodded in contract, but he couldn't help but think: * something stupid like a girl? Lily's not just a girl! And if you think she is then you certainly don't deserve her * he thought spitefully.  
  
The four of them walked through the halls until they reached something worth exploding.  
  
"Hey... this looks good..." said Sirius, his eyes aglow with anticipation. They had all reached a statue of they Slytherin serpent, which was very important to the Slytherins. All of them, who were very proud Gryffindors, nodded and surrounded the stature.  
  
"What are you doing?" said a familiar voice. All four boys spun around and looked at the slime-ball that was Severus Snape.  
  
"We're doing whatever we want to be doing, what's it to you?" asked James remembering their last meeting in the library. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the boy and a feeling of pure loathing boiled up in James.  
  
"Temper, Potter, temper. We wouldn't want you to go hitting people again, now would we?" He said, his face splitting into an ugly smirk as he looked at the other Gryffindor boys' faces. Sirius looked at James in a disbelieving way, identical to all of his friends'.  
  
"What does he mean?" Remus asked sharply.  
  
"Interesting you of all people should ask Lupin." Said Severus, that same evil smirk on his face. "Because it happened because of you. I wouldn't dare blame my beloved Lillian. No, no, I would never do that! But both you and Potter I can fault." Remus suddenly remembered what James had said about Snape knowing. Knowing about him being a werewolf. Remus' eyes went that cold that they did when he was angry, or feeling great dislike.  
  
"Shut up, you slimy git. Go and wash your hair." He said coldly, and he turned to his friends. "Let's go guys," he said to his buddies, "we don't need to hang around here."  
  
All four Gryffindors turned to leave, but heard Snape call after them, "Neither of you will win! I will finally get what's mine!" He sounded quite hysterical as the four boys walked down the corridor shaking their heads.  
  
"Got major problems that one does." Said Sirius shaking his head. But both James and Remus felt little nervous. What if he did get what he had been after all those long years?  
  
A/n: Okay, I know you want to find out more, but that's all I'm going to give you! Ha, ha ha! Well I just really had no time to write anymore so I thought I would wrap it up there. I will put more out soon though, so hold tight! Well R&R as always, and I hope you enjoyed! ~Lilz 


	9. The Smoke

A/n: Okay, here's another chapter before the weekend, because I can't write on weekends. Okay, and thanks to all who reviewed! Enjoy! ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
James, Remus, Sirius and Peter walked down the halls, mostly making rude jokes and comments about Snape. The were having so much fun insulting the boy, that they didn't realized how time was flying by. They also didn't seem to be aware that if they were caught out of bed the would be in deep trouble, as they had been found guilty of being out of bed so many times before.  
  
"Hey you guys, it's getting pretty late." Said Remus, looking at his watch, which was flashing 11:58. The rest of the boys agreed that they would go back to the common room, as the thought of getting caught finally seemed to get through to them.  
  
The all sat down in a corner, so the few people that were in the common room wouldn't hear them talking. People had started to filter out of the common room, and they were aware of a sound coming from up in the dorms. James recognized the sound at once. It was Lily and her friend, and from the sounds of things they were both having a very good time. Remus also could distinguish the sound as Lily and Bea's familiar hysterical laughing. Sirius shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Man, I told you they were always laughing about one thing or another!" he said in amazement. "I mean, things can't be that funny, can they? What could be so funny, I don't hear them blowing things up?" he said curiously, and then an evil plan came to him. A wicked grin came across his face and he said, "Why don't we check out what they're doing?"  
  
Remus and James both felt their stomach's drop. "I-I dunno if that's a good idea, mate. Let the girls have some privacy..." said James, quickly, and becoming very pale. Remus nodded, to show he sided with James.  
  
"Ya. I don't think that's right. How would you feel if someone was listening to a very private conversation?" he asked, giving Sirius a critical stare.  
  
"Well... they're being so loud they probably WANT us to come and see what they're doing." Said Sirius, still defending his idea. He wanted to know what those girls were up to, and he was going to find out sometime.  
  
"Come on, Sirius, they would be down in the common room if they wanted us to hear them." Said Remus, who once again used thinking logically to his advantage. Sirius didn't have much about this, and he mouthed soundlessly looking from James, to Remus, who both were grinning, feeling they had won. Then he looked at Peter, asking silently for support. Peter just shrugged, wanting to side with James, and hoping he would notice.  
  
"Fine then. We'll find something else to do." Said Sirius, irritably. They sat there talking about quidditch until considerably late. Then all four boys decided that they best be off to bed. Climbing in, they could still hear the girls next door howling with laughter, but about 20 minutes after the boys climbed into bed, it sounded like the girls had also given in to sleep.  
  
James, however, couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about Lily. And about how it would affect his and Remus' friendship if he got her. How it would affect their friendship if Remus got her. And what about Snape? He was very determined to get Lily, and he knew many jinxes and curses that might influence Lily on her decision.  
  
He sat up in his bed, so confused, and not knowing what to do. Then he had an idea. It was a dumb idea, but it was an idea. James quietly got his invisibility cloak out of his trunk, and sneaked outside of his dorm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily turned over in her bed, unable to get to sleep. She couldn't help thinking about what she had to do the next day. It was very good to briefly forget about it, when she was chatting with Bea, but now all the worries, and anxiousness had returned.  
  
And then she thought of Bea. There was something not quite right about Peter, but Lily just couldn't put her finger on it. Lily was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the loud crash that occurred right outside her door until a few seconds later. She peeked out of her hangings to see if anyone else had awoken due to the noise.  
  
From the usual sounds of snoring, she guessed that no one had. Lily decided to investigate a little, so she cautiously opened the door. She saw nothing, but with years of experience in the wizarding world, she knew that just because you couldn't see something didn't mean that it wasn't there.  
  
"Hello?" she whispered, suspiciously looking around. Suddenly a boy with messy black hair and deep blue eyes appeared from nowhere. She breathed a sigh of relief to see that she wasn't in any danger, and she snapped, "What did you do that for?" giving him a harsh look.  
  
~ This is where you say something that will make her not mad at you, James ~ he thought, thinking of something to say that would make her love him.  
  
"To see you." He said, trying to look as innocent and sweet as possible. Her look softened, and she smiled at him. ~ Yes! Point for me ~ he thought, complimenting himself on his excellent remark.  
  
"Well, I see you everyday. What do you want?" she said, not really minding his being there, but wanted to sound as prefectly as possible.  
  
"I just really wanted to see you. I missed you." He said, not realizing he was blushing.  
  
"Aww..." she said, almost not believing what she was hearing. But then she remembered what she was telling James in the morning. Should she tell him now? That's what she promised herself. Whoever approached her first, would get the news first. "James there's something I need to tell you." She said looking at the floor.  
  
"Okay..." he said slowly. "Okay, what is it?" he asked, now starting to feel nervous. What if it was bad news? Ah, but what if it was good? He didn't know what to think, but he all of a sudden became very nervous.  
  
"Well... I know that both you and Remus are interested in me. And I am going to have to choose only one of you. You know that right?" she asked, feeling worse and worse with every word. James felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. This couldn't be good.  
  
"Well. I have made up my mind. I really like both of you so it was re-!"  
  
"Just tell me!" he said, not able to take it any more. He felt as though he wanted to cry.  
  
"Okay. Well I chose-!" but there was a loud bang from down in the common room. This one was so loud; Lily didn't see how anyone could not be awake. The two ran downstairs and saw the common room immersed in smoke. The smoke was so dense that Lily had to crawl on the ground for air. She gasped for breath, but not enough oxygen was getting through. James was panic-stricken, but did the only thing that made sense. He held his breath, and picked Lily up. He dragged her upstairs, and propped her up against the wall.  
  
"Come on honey, it's okay. You're safe now." He said, lifting up her chin, and trying to get her to take breaths again. She was lifeless. "Oh God... Oh please be alright." He put his head close to hear heart, and heard it beating. He did feel very relieved she was alright, but didn't know what to do next. Taking her to the hospital wing seemed appropriate, but how to get past all the smoke without going out cold himself, and making Lily even worse.  
  
Then he did the only thing he could think of, "HELP! EVERYONE WAKE UP! HELP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. People started coming out of their dorms, and when Bea came out she screamed in horror, and looked at James with a cold look.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" she asked, tears coming at the sight of her motionless friend. "What did you DO?" she asked, no dissolving into tears. She ran down to the common room, which had cleared up a bit by now, and ran out through the portrait hole. James tried to tell her that it wasn't his fault but she had ran away too fast, and he was afraid that he might be sick if he went to talk. Gently, he picked her up and decided to go quickly through the common room, as the smoke was airing out, and he could see down there at last. People were standing at the top of the stairs, and looking very alarmed at the scene.  
  
James ignored it all, and walked with Lily in his arms, over to the hospital wing. He was almost there, when something blocked his way. It was a very irate looking Professor McGonagall. Standing next to her was a very pale, bleary-eyed Bea, who was looking straight ahead, expressionless.  
  
"P-P-Professor! I-I can explain this! Well, I can't explain it, but I can tell you what happened. You see professor-."  
  
"Potter, the important thing is we get Miss Evans to the hospital wing. Then your excuses, Potter." She said, as the walked towards the hospital wing, and James laid her on the first bed that was in sight. He sat down in a chair next to her bed, and was soon joined by Bea on the seat to his left. She looked very distressed, and he couldn't blame her. He felt the same way.  
  
"It's going to be okay." Said James, turning to look at Bea, who nodded, but didn't look like she believed it, nor heard it.  
  
The matron came over to take a look at Lily, and after a brief examination she finally said, "Smoke inhalation," as she looked at all Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Well I could have told you that!" said James, looking startled.  
  
"What happened?" McGonagall asked sharply, and James took a deep breath in.  
  
"Well I-I had sneaked out of bed to see Lily, and we were standing just outside of her dorm room when there was an explosion. The common room filled with smoke, and we went down to see what was going on. That's where she inhaled the smoke. And she couldn't breathe. It knocked her out, so I carried her back upstairs. Everyone is up now thanks to the explosion. And me yelling, but is she going to be alright?" he asked, hoping and praying that she would return back to normal.  
  
"Yes, she'll be fine." Said the matron, and she walked out to leave the three of them all gathered around Lily's bed.  
  
"Well Potter, you did the right thing and got her safe. But you were, however, out of bed when you should not have been. Fortunately for you, I can't punish you because I wasn't there, and because you did not go far enough out of your room." She said, but James had a feeling that she could have punished him if she had really wanted to.  
  
A few seconds later, James heard a moan, and he turned around to see Lily slowly moving in her bed. Both Bea and James jumped up and rushed over to her bed. "Don't crowd her!" said McGonagall, but neither of the two students paid any attention.  
  
"Are you alright, what happened?" said Bea, anxiously, which annoyed James because she knew just as much as he did.  
  
"I-I-!"  
  
"Are you okay? I tried to get you here on time, and you went out cold and-!"  
  
"Shh!" said Lily sounding annoyed. "I can only hear one person at once, and if you're going to ask me questions, please let me answer them." She said. Her voice was very croaky, and scratchy, but it was still that same lovely voice James had always cherished.  
  
James and Bea both muttered apologies and then the room was silent.  
  
"Well Miss Evans, I think we are going to have to keep you over night. Miss Groves, you may stay with her if you wish. I would like to see you in my office, Potter."  
  
"Okay." Said James, and he turned to leave, but something grabbed him. He turned around to see that it was Lily who had a handful of his robes, and to McGonagall's annoyance ("hurry UP Potter!") he went closer to her and said, "Ya?"  
  
"You saved my life. Thank you." She said, looking almost startled by this fact.  
  
"I'd do anything for you." He said simply, then kissed her on the forehead and walked out behind McGonagall.  
  
"Oy, now you'll have to choose James. You can't have him save your life and then dump him for his friend." Said Bea, and then she turned to look at Lily. She looked ahead, her face expressionless, not knowing what to say.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/n: Okay! That's it for a few days. I'll write more after the weekend for ya. Well, hope you enjoyed, and R&R as always! ~Lilz 


	10. Sweat and Tears

A/n: Okay, don't kill me! I was on a much-needed break from writing, and now I am back to give you more! Thanks to all those who reviewed, I really love you!!!!! Enjoy! ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily fell asleep, the instant she took the potion that the matron handed her. Bea refused to move from her seat beside Lily all night, and the matron finally gave up on trying to get her out of the hospital wing. She tried not to cry but she couldn't help it. How many time had her friend worried her sick? But this time was different. This time, Lily had actually been in danger, and had in fact gotten hurt. She stayed by Lily's seat, just thinking, until the red-orange glow of the sun came over the distance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So Potter, tell me what went on." Said Professor McGonagall sharply, when the two had reached her office.  
  
"Well," James began slowly, "I got up out of bed to go see Lily." He looked up at McGonagall who was looking at James disapprovingly, and he squirmed feeling very guilty indeed. That had already been one rule broken.  
  
"Then we heard a huge bang, and we went down to the common room to check it out, but Lily breathed in the smoke, and went unconscious. I carried her back up towards the dorms, and by then everyone had come out. Then we waited until the smoke had cleared a bit and that's when we ran into you and that girl. When I was taking Lily to the hospital wing." He said all of this very quickly, and quietly. McGonagall simply nodded.  
  
"Did you see anything? Of who might have set off all that smoke?" she asked, and James could tell that she knew just as much as he did about the mysterious smoke in the common room. James shook his head, trying to think of someone who would do such a stupid thing as fill the common room with smoke.  
  
"You may go back to bed now, Potter." Said McGonagall, who was getting up from her chair.  
  
"Professor? May I stay by Lily?" he asked timidly, doubting she would allow it.  
  
"I'm sorry, you may see her in the morning." She said sharply, and in a very final sort of tone. James decided not to pursue it, as he was tired and he needed to tell the common room things were alright, and everyone could go back to sleep. He doubted that Bea had left Lily's side, so there had obviously been no one to let them know Lily was alright.  
  
James slowly walked up towards the common room, when he saw something moving in the shadow behind a suit of armor. He frowned, slowed down, and turned towards the thing creeping in the shadows. "Hello?" called James cautiously, and he drew closer.  
  
"STUPEFY!" called a voice, and before he knew it, James was lying on the ground stunned. "Don't meddle in things that don't concern you, Potter. You don't need to be aware of everything lurking in the Hogwarts shadows. " Said Severus Snape's satisfied voice. He chuckled to himself at the boy's idiocy, and walked off towards his own common room.  
  
But then a plan struck him. A brilliant plan, indeed. He turned back towards the unconscious figure and took a single hair from James Potter's head. He then put it in his pocket, and laughed, very pleased with his own brilliance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day when Bea awoke, for she had fallen asleep no matter how hard she had tried not to, she was disappointed to see that Lily still had not woken up. She heaved a sigh and then straightened herself up, looking around the hospital wing. Bea didn't know what to think, never mind what to do. She didn't know what happened. She couldn't ask Lily what had happened. She could ask James. Ask him what he thought he was playing at, visiting Lily in the middle of the night. This made Bea even more confused than before. Just stop thinking! She thought, angrily, but this proved itself very difficult indeed. She felt like crying, but just couldn't seem to. Then a horrifying thought came to her. Lily was her only friend. That's why she was so confused, and had never felt this way before. Because she always, ALWAYS had Lily to talk to. What she needed was someone she could talk to as openly as she could with Lily. And she racked her brain for the closest thing to a friend she think of. But she still didn't know. So she decided to go back to sleep. Lily would wake her if she awoke, which was very unlikely, as she was sleeping ever so peacefully.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Remus sat in the big, puffy chair in the common room, his face pale, and sweat rolling down his cheek. He had been sitting there, exactly the same since last night. James hadn't come back yet, which probably meant he was by Lily's side right now. This thought made him tremble. Then he realized that he had every right to visit Lily… but so tired. He was ever so tired, and could barely move. Yet, he got up all his strength, and got out of the warm, cozy chair. He stood beside the chair, not exactly knowing what he was doing, as he stood leaning on the arm of the chair. His face still expressionless and pale, and his hair messy and mixed with sweat and tears.  
  
Little did he know that his two friends were standing, watching him, and not knowing what to do for their friend.  
  
"What do you reckon he's doing?" asked Sirius, frowning.  
  
"D-d-d-dunno." Said Peter shrugging, and not taking his eyes off Remus, who was now stumbling across the room, and walking irregularly through the portrait hole.  
  
"And where could James be?" asked Sirius, but then he knew the answer. "Ahh… must be with Lily. Well you can't blame the poor lad, can you? I mean, he must really like that girl to save her life." He said, shaking his head in disbelief. "And maybe we should pop in and see Lily. What if she's awake? And there is also Bea, her friend, you know? She must be feeling horrible…"  
  
"A-a-and we c-c-c-could s-see if J-J-James is there." Suggested Peter, who really wanted to talk to James without Remus' company.  
  
So then it was settled. The two headed towards the hospital wing, but someone they least expected to see stopped them just outside of the common room. James was lying on the floor, apparently out cold.  
  
"Oh my god…" said Sirius, who was trying to revive James by lightly slapping him on the face. When he realized this wasn't doing any good, and it must have been some sort of curse, he turned to Peter.  
  
"Go get the headmaster." He said firmly, still trying to breathe life into James. Peter nodded, and ran off to get some sort of help for his friend. He finally ran into Professor Dumbledore, who had, by the looks of things, just come out of his office.  
  
"P-p-p-p-professor! I-I-I-I-it's J-J-James P-P-P-P-Potter. Un-un-un-!" he tried to get it out but he was having much difficulty. But the professor, however, seemed to get the message all the same and nodded.  
  
"Lead the way," he said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, and curiosity.  
  
When they finally got over to where James and Sirius were, Dumbledore went down on his knees and studied James carefully. Then, quietly, he said, "Stunned. That is all he is merely stunned. I shall wake him now." He said to the anxious boys, who nodded. He muttered something under his breath, with his wand pointed at James, who immediately began to stir.  
  
"James!" yelled Sirius cheerfully, but then he realized that this was no laughing matter.  
  
"Who stunned you, Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore calmly. James seemed confused, as he didn't know where he was or what had happened. But after a minute he vaguely began to remember things. He remembered that he had been talking to Snape, and he was on his way to the common room to tell everyone-  
  
"Lily! Lily, is she alright? What happened? Is she awake? Will she be awake? What-!"  
  
"James, Lily is going to be fine. No, she has not woken up yet, but I am certain that she will be perfectly fine in no time." He said smiling. James, still slightly hysterical, nodded, now trying to remember what he had last been doing.  
  
"I-I didn't see who stunned me. They didn't when my back was turned." At this a great look of dislike came over Albus Dumbledore's face.  
  
"That is a horrible and cowardly thing to do." He said shaking his head. "Very cowardly indeed. Well anyhow, it's a good thing that you two found him. Who knows what might have happened it you didn't." he said turning to Peter and Sirius.  
  
"Ya, thanks guys." Said James nodding in agreement. "But can I go and see Lily now?" he asked Dumbledore, who smiled and nodded.  
  
"You must really care for that girl…" he said, looking slightly bemused.  
  
"I do, sir." He said, grinning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bea was sleeping soundly in the common room, when she heard a bang that woke her up. She was a little upset, but more curious than anything. She slowly got up and saw a very disturbed-looking Remus Lupin stumble in.  
  
"Oh Remus, are you okay?" she asked, as she guided him into a chair by Lily's bed.  
  
"Ya… I'm doing good. How's Lily?" he said staring at Lily in her bed, not looking even alive. Oooh this is what it's all about. And I'm doing fine thanks. She thought bitterly. However, she smiled.  
  
"Well, she will be fine once she wakes up." She said, although it felt like so much more than that.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, still looking as distressed as before, but feeling a whole lot better, now that he was with Lily. Even if she didn't have any idea.  
  
"No one really knows. I'd really like to find out myself… but James might know a little more than we do now." She said, disappointed that James didn't say anything to Remus. She would just have to ask James herself if Lily didn't wake soon.  
  
Remus, however, wasn't exactly hearing much of this. His ears filled with a kind of buzzing sound, and all he was thinking about was Lily. When she would be better… who she would choose when she was better… he had never been more confused.  
  
The room was silent after that… no one spoke, but only thought. After about 10 minutes in the stillness, the door to the hospital wing opened once again. James Potter entered looking almost as bad as Remus.  
  
His hair was messy (although that wasn't unusual), and he was also sweating, but looking very flushed. His glasses were looking kind of bent, and weren't sitting right on his nose.  
  
"Is she okay?" he asked the two others in chairs, who stared blankly up at him.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Remus sarcastically. James shot him a dark look, but decided not to retort. He sat down in a chair, and looked longingly at Lily.  
  
"Why didn't you come back to Gryffindor room last night? I just assumed that you were here." Said Remus suddenly realizing the fact that James wasn't in either of the places he was supposed to be.  
  
"I was stunned. I spent the night out cold outside of the common room. Remus and Peter found me, how come you didn't see me?" he asked, realizing that Remus had to of left the common room to be here. And he had to have seen him outside the common room.  
  
"I was kind of delusional… not feeling well at all." As James looked at Remus he saw that he didn't look well at all either. So James simply nodded, and went back to staring at Lily.  
  
They all stared for a very long time, like if they stared long enough, hard enough she would actually start to move. After a very long time of just staring in silence, the matron came in and tried to shoo them out. Because Bea had special permission, she was allowed to stay, but Remus still insisted that she leave.  
  
"You haven't eaten in ages, you need some food." He said, and finally she got up out of her seat, and all three students left the hospital wing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/n: Okay then! That's all for now! I might write some more later, but this is a very good place to end the chapter! Well R&R as always and hope you enjoyed. ~Lilz 


	11. The 'L' Word

A/n: Sorry, but I haven't been able to log in on the site. It was screwing up, but I have the chapters here for when it does start to work! Enjoy (if this ever gets to Ya!) as always! ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bea, Remus, and James walked towards the great hall in silence. When they finally reached the Gryffindor table, they spotted Sirius and Peter. Sirius waved at them cheerfully, but stopped at the sight of their depressed faces.  
  
"How is she?" Sirius asked, and at this Bea burst into tears.  
  
"I'm never going to see my best friend ever again!" she wept, and at this Sirius pulled her into a hug and patted her back.  
  
"She's going to be fine…" said Sirius, although he had no idea what Lily's condition was whatsoever. Bea nodded, and smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks," she said, realizing how good he was at calming her down. She felt hysterical, but Sirius was right. She was going to be in good health very soon. Bea had now stopped sobbing, but Sirius didn't take his arms from around her. They sat there, just hugging for what seemed like only a few seconds to them, but was really a matter of minutes. The pulled apart when Peter gave a loud and obvious cough, and they came out of their hug both slightly red in the face.  
  
Remus and James grinned, at Sirius, who now seemed to be quite interested in his food. Remus couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Even Bea had someone to help her through this. He had no one. Sirius had Bea. James had Sirius. He had no one. James was competition; Sirius was on James' side along with Peter. And Bea was with Sirius. Okay, well not exactly but it sure seemed like things were headed that way. Remus heaved a sigh and the friends continued to eat only with the occasional, "Pass the rolls, please."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Just an hour or so after the students had left Lily's bedside, Lily's eyes began to flutter open, and she looked around her. "Hello?" she said loudly, very confused. * Where am I? What's going on? Where am I? * She though desperately. After her eyes focused she realized that she was in the hospital wing. The matron came bustling over and looked at her.  
  
"Good you're up. And your friends have finally left." She said, sounding not pleased at all that her friends were in visiting her.  
  
"But, what happened?" she asked, frowning. "To me, what happened?"  
  
"You have inhaled some smoke, my dear. No one is really sure what happened." She says, and then begins to frown herself. "Do you remember anything?"  
  
She swallowed hard. "Nothing about last night…" she said thinking more about it.  
  
"Well I suppose you did go through a lot… things will probably start to come back to you in a few hours or so." She said matter-of-factly. Lily nodded and the matron added, "You can go now, I think."  
  
Nodding once again Lily got up and walked out of the hospital wing. She had no idea where her friends were, but man did she feel hungry! "Great Hall it is…" she muttered to herself. Lily had just reached the doors, when she was stopped.  
  
"I heard about what happened. Terrible thing that was…" said the familiar voice of Severus Snape. He had an evil grin on his face, as he looked at Lily.  
  
Forcing a smile at him and trying to weave around him Lily said, "Ya, it was. But I'm okay now. Good as new."  
  
Snape, however, would not let her pass. "Lily, my sweet-."  
  
"Don't call me that!" she snapped at him, and realized she had had enough. Lily kicked him in the shins, and once he was on the ground in pain she moved him aside and entered the Great Hall.  
  
When Lily went over to the Gryffindor table she saw her friends. "HEY!" she yelled, and they all jumped up. Of course Bea was the first to fling her arms around Lily.  
  
"You're better!"  
  
"Uh-huh!" said Lily in that strangled voice she always had when Bea really, really missed her and decided that a big hug would do the trick.  
  
Bea finally let go, and then Remus grabbed her.  
  
"Oh thank God you're alright…" he whispered, and Lily didn't reply.  
  
When he finally let go, Sirius gave her a hug. "We need to talk." He whispered to her, and when he let go Lily looked at him, kind of confused, but nodded anyways.  
  
Peter, who was still eating, missed his chance, and at last James gave her a hug. As soon as he hugged her she began to remember. "You saved me." She said in an awed voice, looking up at him.  
  
"Ya, that would be me, wouldn't it?" he said grinning. The others boys looked completely shocked.  
  
"You SAVED her? You never told us that!" said Sirius.  
  
"I might not have gotten to safety, if it hadn't been for James." She said, almost proudly and she put her arm around him. He put his arm around her, and both smiled at each other.  
  
Remus' stomach sank. ^ This is it. The look. In her eyes. Unmistakable. He's done it. He's won ^  
  
Remus sighed but no one seemed to notice…  
  
Bea looked at Lily with a questioning look, and very subtly, Lily nodded. Bea let out a squeal of excitement, and Lily laughed.  
  
"Do you girls want some alone time?" asked James beaming down at Lily.  
  
"That would be great. I need some food! Bea, be a darling and eat double today. I don't wanna feel lonely!" she says putting on the puppy dog eyes. Bea laughed and nodded, and they sat down at the table. Then Sirius caught her eye.  
  
"I forgot something, Sirius come with me to get it." She says quickly and she grabs his arm and stalks off. The others all exchanged baffled expressions, but then shrugged it off.  
  
"Come on guys, let's meet Sirius in the common room… tell Sirius that's where we are and ask Lily… ah never mind! Later!" said James, as he waved cheerfully at Bea.  
  
"Ya… alright." She said, and she watched the three boys go out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily dragged Sirius out the door, and over into an empty classroom. She pulled up a chair and sat down. Then, she looked at Sirius with a mystified look.  
  
"Spill, buddy. What's up?"  
  
Sirius sits down, but then suddenly decides that he shouldn't do that and stands up, but bounces on the balls of his feet. Then he grins at her confused face.  
  
"It's Bea." He said simply.  
  
"What about Bea? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, no! Nothing wrong. Just today, she was crying. Worried about you, and I sort of just hugged her. I know it's stupid but that one hug… I dunno, but I'm in love!" he says, grinning from ear to ear. Lily laughed, but her confused look stayed in place.  
  
"Oh really? You love her, eh? Well what do you want me to do? You gotta tell her, and then you will be all happy together."  
  
"But… what if she doesn't feel that way? I was hoping a certain gorgeous girl could bring it up later." He says airily, but glimpsing at her. Lily once again bursts out laughing, but nods her head.  
  
"Alright, alright!" she said finally, not able to wipe the smile off his face.  
  
"So… you and James? Is it final?" he asks, still grinning.  
  
"Umm… I don't know. I think so. But I really don't want Remus to be crushed, you know? I do love him, but I am just not in love with him." She says, feeling crappy once again. Sirius nodded wisely, considering the matter.  
  
"Well I think good ole' Moony will be alright. And he knows I'm here for him if he's really bothered. No offence, but I do think this might change the Remus-James friendship a bit. But don't worry, you're not tearing us apart." He added quickly, seeing the glum look on Lily's face.  
  
"But you know what?" asked Lily.  
  
"What?"  
  
A grin spread across her face. "When you and Bea hook up, and me and James are for sure, WE CAN DOUBLE DATE!" she squeals with enthusiasm. "And could you ask James about that, by the way. Come on, you owe me…" she says persuasively.  
  
"All right then. Let's go back then shall we?" he says, still laughing. Lily nodded and they were off.  
  
When they returned to the great hall they found Bea alone at the Gryffindor table, and she waved merrily when they returned.  
  
"The guys want you to meet them in the common room." She said to Sirius, with a bit of a funny look in her eyes.  
  
"Alright… thanks." He says with the same odd gaze. Lily chuckled to her self, as Sirius was off, and then she turned to Bea.  
  
"What do ya think of him?" she asked keenly, and Bea's jaw dropped.  
  
"You can see right through me can't you?" she said amazed.  
  
"Yup. And he really likes you… that's what we were talking about to be honest. He says he's fallen in love." Bea was overcome with giggles.  
  
"He really used the 'l' word?" she asked excitedly, and when Lily nodded she exploded into fits of mad laughter. "Oh my gosh, I love him too! And if we get together the we could DOUBLE DATE!" positively squealed. Lily, too, laughed but did not find this as exciting as the first time she had yelled it. They ate the rest of their breakfast rather quickly, but since it was Saturday ("Really? I missed lessons?" said Lily) they didn't have anywhere to go to in a hurry.  
  
"We could visit Hagrid… I expect he'd like to see us." Suggested Bea. Lily nodded, and so they got their coats and went out to the chilly grounds. They approached Hagrid's hut and they knocked 3 times.  
  
"Lily n' Bea! Thought yeh'd never be down ter see me!" said Hagrid, beaming down at them. "Well come in, come in!"  
  
The smiled and gratefully went inside the warm hut. So… what's new with you two?" he asked once everyone had cups of tea and was sitting down at the table.  
  
"Oh not too much… just the usual…" said Lily, not knowing if Hagrid was the one to trust with her guy business, but the look in her eyes totally gave away the fact that she was hiding something. Bea also had the doubtful look in her eyes as well.  
  
"Come on girls, something must be new. And I have talked to Remus as well… he spilled his heart out for me here; you know that yeh can tell me things…" he said looking at the girls as they squirmed with guilt.  
  
"Well I feel really bad for Remus-."  
  
"As yeh should…" but then he looked at Lily's sparkling green eyes that were so full of innocence he realized that it wasn't her fault.  
  
"Ah don' worry 'bout it… he'll be just fine. But tell me, is there summat between Potter n' you?" Lily squirmed with discomfort once again. Was there something? Oh there was definitely something, but what was that something?  
  
"Well… yes… I think… I don't know… but can we talk about something else? Please? So quidditch is about to start! How do you think Gryffindors chances are this year?"  
  
"Ya!" said Bea, jumping into the subject change with interest.  
  
"Well I think Gryffindor should have a more than likely chance this year. That Potter is brilliant!" Lily fidgeted awkwardly again, and Hagrid hastily said, "Right… well I think we should win it this year…"  
  
They talked for about an hour more about their studies, and some of the new creatures Hagrid had seen over the summer. After they had run out of things to say, and it was about an hour or two before dinner, the girls decided to head back up to the castle and check on the boys. They told Hagrid they were going to do homework ("Good on yeh, girls!" said Hagrid) and they were off to the castle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sirius headed to the common room and flopped down on a cushy chair. The others were also sitting quietly in chairs, thinking to themselves. Remus was thinking that it would be alright… and that he and Lily would be perfectly fine as just friends. He kept saying this to himself over and over, and slowly acceptance was beginning to take place.  
  
James was thinking about how happy Lily and he would be. He was pretty sure that Lily had chosen him, but what if that look in her eyes was simply gratitude? What if it didn't mean anything else? He would have to ask Bea or someone to ask her…  
  
Peter was just thinking about where things were going to go from here. If James got a prefect girlfriend would she put a stop to all their rule- breaking fun? Would she be the end of the group? Like Yoko Ono for the Beatles?  
  
Sirius plopped down with only two things on his mind. Asking James about Lily; he would have to keep his word to her. And Bea. She was perfect. But right; Lily had asked a favor of him, and he would do it for her.  
  
"James? Can I talk to you in private?" he asked timidly.  
  
"Ummm… Ya sure mate what's up?" James asked as they walked out of the common room and stood just outside of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Well… Okay here we go. What is it with you and Lily? Is she your girlfriend or what?"  
  
"I don't know? What does she think?" he asked, more confused every moment.  
  
"Well she thinks that you two are together, but she doesn't know that you feel that way." He explained, trying to make it was simple as possible for James.  
  
"Well I thought that we are together but I didn't know if SHE felt the same way." He said laughing. Sirius started laughing too, and they both slapped hands. "And you're with Bea, so we could like-."  
  
"Double date, ya I heard…" Sirius said lazily. The both laughed and then he said, "Well let's get back to the common room." Both of them nodded and they headed back into the common room both feeling very light and content.  
  
James wasn't even thinking of Remus… and how he felt about the entire thing.  
  
A/n: Okay I'll write more really REALLY soon I swear to you! Hope you enjoyed and R&R as always! ~Lilz 


	12. Just GIVE UP!

A/n: Okay everyone I am soooo writing again! Yehaw! Well I'll continue then with chapter twelve. And I will start at the beginning, for the beginning is a very good place to start…! ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The guys decided to just have a lazy day and relax. They sat by the fire, told jokes, and just had a good time. Then Lily and Bea walked in. The boys went dead quiet.  
  
"Hey." Said James getting up. He had been feeling so cheerful ever since he had his chat with Sirius. He was absolutely beaming at Lily; she didn't think she had ever seen him this way before. She couldn't describe it.  
  
"Hey there…" she said, trying not to sound to confused, but she knew it showed in her face. "What's up?" she asked as she exchanged a puzzled glimpse with Bea. Bea just shrugged and gave her a look that said, what are you looking at me for?  
  
"You…" he said still smiling, with a slightly glazed-over look on his face as he stared at her. She laughed, still looking confused.  
  
"James… what are you up to?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, what are you up to?" he asked in a casual voice, and everyone laughed at the look of exasperation on Lily's face.  
  
"James!"  
  
"Lily!" and again everyone laughed at the look on Lily's face.  
  
"Fine… if you won't tell me but you're on about I'm leaving!" she said, thinking that this had gone far past amusing. Had Sirius talked with him yet?  
  
"No, don't leave!" he said snapping out of it at once. "For you to leave, would be like… for… something bad to happen!" he said frowning, and realizing that probably wasn't the most romantic line in the world. The guys looked at him kind of shocked and then started laughing. Everyone else, including James, started to laugh, and before they knew it everyone was hysterical with laughter and rolling around on the floor or in their seats. All the other students were staring at them, but no one seemed to care about that!  
  
Once they had gotten over James' cheesy line they all got back up and settled into seats. Everyone was glancing at each other, but then Lily remembered what had brought on the line.  
  
"So James what were you on about?" she asked him, wearing a quizzical look. He grinned at her and then decides that maybe telling her would be the best thing.  
  
"Sirius talked to me earlier." He said simply, and Lily's stomach gave a leap.  
  
"So… do you… feel the same way I do?" she asked quietly and fearfully. James grinned once again.  
  
"Yes, but probably a thousand times stronger." He said, and for the first time ever, he actually blushed in front of all his friends, and in fact a good portion of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Awwww…" said Lily and Bea in unison, and Lily and James just stared at each other for a little bit. Then Sirius decided to speak up.  
  
"Well what are you guys doing just staring at each other? You are now officially a couple and you better start acting like one!" he said in a severe tone, which made everyone laugh, even Remus.  
  
"Ya, you guys! You don't look any more like a couple then me and Peter!" said Remus laughing. "Well… maybe a little bit more, but not by a hell of a lot!" The group of them laughed even harder and the Lily spoke over the noise of the laughing people.  
  
"Fine! You want couple-like? Come on James, let's show the world how couple- like we are." Said Lily standing up, and grabbing James' hand. "Well let's go! It's almost time for dinner…" everyone looked kind of puzzled, but they realized that Lily, as usual, was right. They marched down, James and Lily hand in hand, to the great hall.  
  
"Look you guys, this is nice, but you were holding hands before you were even together! Lils, what are you on about?" asked be in a disbelieving sort of voice. However, Bea did not get the answer she wanted. Lily merely turned around, gave Bea a mysterious sort of grin, and turned back around.  
  
"I give up with you girl!" she said, throwing her arms in the air, out of frustration. Sirius laughed and put his arm lightly around Bea.  
  
"You're so cute when you're frustrated and on the verge of a mental breakdown…" he said quietly, and Bea laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up!" she says giving him a sideways glance. She really did like Sirius, he was really sweet, but no matter what she did she couldn't stop thinking about Peter. She knew that Lily didn't approve of Peter very much, but she didn't care! She looked up at Sirius, who beamed down at her. Then she looked over at Peter, who just sort of returned her gaze, and finally looked away. She looked at her feet, feeling kind of disappointed. Then she decided that Peter was probably not going to pay her any attention if they were to hook up. He obviously didn't care for like Sirius did, and she couldn't make him lover her. She heaved a sigh, which apparently wasn't just in her mind.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Sirius quietly. She beamed up at him and shook her head.  
  
"No… everything's perfect."  
  
They entered the great hall, which was slowly filling up with students. Bea, Sirius, Peter and Remus all headed towards the Gryffindor table, but Lily had somewhere else in mind. She was dragging James ("Lily where the hell are you going?") over towards the other tables, and finally past Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to Slytherin. She walked over to the end of the table where Severus Snape was seated alone. He looked up at her with a delighted expression on his face.  
  
"So… has someone come to give me an apology?" he asked his oily voice. Lily grinned.  
  
"No, someone has come to show you that you should just GIVE UP!" she said and James looked at her, still exceptionally bewildered. She pulled James towards her, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately. When she finally pulled away she simply stood back and watched the aftermath. James was wide-eyed and breathing heavily with a dazed sort of smile on his face.  
  
Snape seemed very keen to smack James, but appeared to have been too shocked to move, so he sat in his seat with a look of horror on his face.  
  
Lily could hear cheering from the Gryffindor table, and ooohs and ahhhs from the other tables, with the exception of Slytherin of course.  
  
She smiled at James who put his arm around Lily's waist. He was still looking kind of stunned but somehow he managed to get out just one threat.  
  
"So stay away from my girl! Because as long as I'm around Lily gets what Lily wants." He said threateningly, and they walked away with their arms around each other.  
  
When they got back to Gryffindor table all of their friends looked at Lily apparently lost for words. Bea mouthed soundlessly like a fish out of water, and Sirius just stared at him with a look of almost jealousy. Remus was looking at James as though to say 'Way to go, mate!' and Peter was wearing an expression most resembling Bea's.  
  
When the friends had finally gotten their words back they were all talking at once, asking Lily and James both masses of questions.  
  
"Lily, what gave you the idea to do that?"  
  
"What was it like, mate?"  
  
"Is she good?"  
  
"D-did you s-s-see Snape's f-f-f-face?"  
  
"STOP IT!" yelled Lily suddenly and then a smile came to her face. "We can't answer you all at once!" she said obviously, and the other four looked at their plates, which had moments ago filled instantly with food, and muttering their apologies.  
  
"But what gave you the idea to do it? I mean, it sure did piss him off, but do you really think this will make his mad obsession end?" asked Bea, staring at her friends, still in a disbelieving sort of way as she spoke. Lily heaved a sigh and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't think it will end it, but I also don't think he will be publicly addressing my as his darling anymore." She said laughing, and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"But Lily… I mean… well… WOW!" said James, also in complete shock, but he could not wipe that silly grin off his face. Lily found this very amusing and she laughed once again.  
  
"Was I that good?" she asked sarcastically, but James nodded keenly.  
  
"Ya, actually, you were." He said, his grin, if possible, getting even bigger. The others looked at each other, not knowing what to say. A kind of silence passed over the group, that wasn't exactly awkward. You could tell everyone was recalling the events of the last few moments. After a few minutes Remus seemed to have discovered there was food on the plates.  
  
"Oh." He said shortly and he pointed at his plate. Lily looked at it and began to laugh.  
  
"That IS what we came here for, isn't it?" she said, kind of surprised how all of them had just completely zoned out. Lily began to slowly eat, and everyone else began to do the same.  
  
After they had finally finished eating, they all headed back to the common room. The entire group walked over to the common room in silence, with people exchanging glances that seemed to keep up a style of silent conversation. When they finally approached the Fat Lady was when the first actual word was spoken.  
  
"Lily, can I talk to you for a sec? Do you think you could give us a minute? Thanks." Said James and he watched the others climb through the portrait hole, and made sure that they were well inside the common room before he started to talk.  
  
"You're amazing…" he said, staring into her sparkling green eyes. Lily softly laughed, but looked up at him looking confused.  
  
"That's really sweet of you, but you didn't have to drag me all the way out here to say that!" she said, still frowning with misunderstanding. He smiled at her, and shook his head.  
  
"I know… but I didn't want to do this," he leant forward and lightly kissed her on the lips, "in front of them."  
  
Lily looked kind of shocked, but she smiled. "Sorry to be rushing things… but is that all? I don't want to leave Bea alone with the guys."  
  
"Aw, don't you trust my friends?" he asked, with a look of false hurt in his eyes. Lily laughed softly again, but James seemed to understand her thoughts.  
  
"Well no, that's not all. I just wanted to know if maybe you would be interested in hanging out with me next Friday night. You know, just us." Lily smiled.  
  
"Ya, I'd love that." She said, and so he nodded.  
  
"Alright then, come on honey, let's rescue poor Bea. I'll bet the guys are bugging her." He said rolling his eyes.  
  
"You never know, with Sirius around he might defend her now. And Remus always defended her. I don't think Peter has any reason to trouble her. But I don't know… just want to get back to her."  
  
"And you'll tell her every word I said." He said grinning as Lily mouthed soundlessly and finally shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Ya." She said simply and they both laughed. James put his arm around and they laughed together as they gave the Fat Lady the password and entered.  
  
The others all looked up and Lily sat down on Bea's lap.  
  
"Shouldn't that be James instead of Bea?" said Sirius, grinning. Bea and Lily both shot him a dirty look, and Lily turned to Bea.  
  
"You know what? We should have another girl talk." Bea considered the matter for a second or two and then she nodded and grinned.  
  
"See you around guys! We'll be back!"  
  
"Oh, off to talk about us now, eh?" called Remus.  
  
"Yup!" Replied Lily, not looking back as they were dashing up the stairs.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Girls… you gotta love 'em."  
  
The guys nodded, but then Sirius added, "But do they EVER stop giggling?"  
  
A/n: Okay then… that's all for today. But knowing me I'll probably be back on an hour later writing more because one thing or another suddenly inspired me! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and R&R as always! ~Lilz 


	13. Study Buddies Once Again

A/n: Ooookay call me a workaholic, but I am writing again! Lol… I know myself so well! But let's get to the story. Right then. Well enjoy and R&R as always! ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The girls ran up to their dorms laughing hysterically. Lily flung open the door and jumped on Bea's bed. Bea closely followed and accidentally fell on top of Lily. They both laughed even harder and it took them a little while to get serious, as for the next few minutes they found most everything absolutely hilarious.  
  
Once they had settled down Lily spoke up.  
  
"So… what is our topic today? A certain Mr. Black perhaps?" she asked, trying to look as mysterious as possible, but this too ended in hysterical fits of giggles.  
  
"I, personally, think the topic of today should be Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans with the Miss. Kiss!" she said, which consequently ended in mad laughter as well. After the two had recovered from that laugh-attack, Lily nodded.  
  
"Yes, that was a bit of a big thing wasn't it?"  
  
"To say the least! Oh man, it's just the look on Snape's face! It was hilarious! Plus I can't believe you kissed James like that! He seemed to be shocked at his luck too." Said Bea, becoming more serious, and stopping her insane laughing. Lily nodded.  
  
"Well it was nice… he kissed me again when we were outside the Fat Lady." She said, but she said it as though it were nothing. Bea's eyes, however, grew very large.  
  
"Really? Wow… he must have liked it!"  
  
"Ya… and he asked me out for next Friday. Of course I said yes." She added, seeing Bea's questioning look.  
  
"Well I think that you should make a move for Sirius. Unless," she added with a quick glimpse at Bea, "you are still feeling things for Peter." Bea paused to think for a moment and then began to speak again.  
  
"Well, I was when we were walking today. But then I realized, that Sirius really does care for me. Peter doesn't. So I don't really think he's worth it." She said, looking slightly put out.  
  
"Oh, you're right. He is sooo not worth it. And you and Sirius both care for each other. You two would be so perfect. And if you don't want to talk to Sirius I could always talk to him first." She suggested. Bea nodded. She knew that Lily would have done it on her own. She kissed a guy in public for Heaven's sake! But Bea just wasn't like that. It wasn't like her at all.  
  
Lily also nodded and said, "So I'll ask him later. But anyways, now I don't think there is much else for us to girl talk about!" she said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"Until next Friday," said Bea, and the girls looked at each other. "Then once you and James have gone out once and me and Sirius are all sorted out," she said eyeing Lily briefly, " we are sooo ready to double date!" and both girls squealed with anticipation. This looked as though it might be one of their best years at Hogwarts ever.  
  
"Well let's head down… I can talk to Sirius." Suggested Lily, so the girls raced down to the common room, laughing at nothing in particular.  
  
"Sirius!" said Lily in a whiney tone. "I need to talk to you! Bea, you sit tight… chat with the guys for a bit. Sorry, we'll be back really soon!" She dragged Sirius out of his chair and outside the common room. From there, she took him into an empty class and sat down on a table just like earlier.  
  
"Ya?" said Sirius putting his hands in his pockets. He knew what this was about. It had to be something about James. They were getting to be closer friends but it was only from sending messages through each other.  
  
"It's Bea. You must do something ,mate! If you don't you'll have missed your chance because she's a shy girl she won't go and… say-."  
  
"- Kiss a guy in the middle of a crowded hall?" he suggested, and Lily gave him that evil eye. It only made Sirius laugh this time, and Lily started laughing too.  
  
"Well you get the point! You should…" she said, almost pleadingly.  
  
"I will, I will! And then we can DOUBLE DATE!" he squealed, in a very well done impression of Lily. Lily rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I do NOT sound like that…"  
  
"You do…"  
  
"Do NOT!  
  
"You do-oo!" he called. Then Lily went over and started shaking him by the shoulders.  
  
"Ahhh! Stop it!!!" they both laughed and Sirius rubbed his shoulders.  
  
"You're strong for a puny girl!" he said in mild surprise, which made her roll her eyes yet again.  
  
"Thanks…" she said, and it sounded more like a question then a reply.  
  
"Well I'll do it… I know I should, and it's not as if I'm the shy type. Well anyways, let's go back to the common room. You haven't given James his hourly kiss yet." She went over and slapped him lightly on the arm.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
They walked out of the room laughing, Lily still in not the best temper ever. They gave the password and walked into the common room. Lily sat down between James and Remus. She looked over at Remus. She had completely forgotten about Remus!  
  
"How have you been?" she asked him, trying to keep the concern in her voice at a minimum. He looked over at her and smiled. He had his usual color back in his face, and looked much better then he had the other day. Of course Lily never knew how bad of shape he had been in. She was in her coma.  
  
"I'm going pretty good. You know you missed quite a bit when you were… er… sick." He didn't exactly know how to describe her condition. "Tomorrow we should do some studying. I could help you catch up with some of your work." He suggested. Lily slowly nodded her head. Then she smiled at him.  
  
"Ya, I'd like that. I DO need to catch up with that stuff." She said considering the matter.  
  
"Well how about tomorrow just after lunch." He suggested. Lily nodded and then she turned to James. He smiled at her and she returned his smile. She wasn't sure if James would be okay with her working in the library with Remus still, but it turned out that he was, which made Lily feel sure that her and Remus would be good old study buddies once again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day Remus and Lily spent the entire day in the library, catching up on missed work, and doing a little bit of studying. It was just like it used to be… which made Lily feel so much better, and it also put a permanent smile on her face. There was nothing dreadful she was going to have to do in the near future. She had her old friends back. She had made better friends with acquaintances, and she had James. It was as though she were on top of the world.  
  
After a long day in the library, the two headed immediately down to dinner. There was no point in going back to the common room, only to head to the Great Hall anyways. They walked down, just talking and laughing, until they reached the Great Hall. Remus pulled open the door, and let Lily pass through first.  
  
Once they took their seats at Gryffindor table, they realized that no one was there yet. Not a single person.  
  
"Remus, do you have a watch? What time is it?" Lily asked, frowning in confusedness. (A/n: Hey, I didn't know that was actually a word!)  
  
"Ya… well it's about dinner time. We're about 5 minutes early. But jeez, not even the teachers are here! Blimey, this is odd." He said shaking his head, and not understanding it any better than Lily. Then it hit Lily, and she didn't understand how she could have forgotten.  
  
"The quidditch match! There was one today, an afternoon game! I totally forgot, it must still be going on! You reckon that James still hasn't got the snitch?" she asked getting out of her seat, and giving Remus a questioning look.  
  
"Uh… Lils the match was Ravenclaw versus Slytherin…" he said grinning as Lily stared at the floor, embarrassed. "Ah, come oh Lils, let's find the others." He said still grinning, and putting his arm around her. She laughed, and there were no words to describe her happiness.  
  
The two of them walked out to the quidditch pitch, where, indeed, everyone was seated in the stands. Lily combed the crowd for any signs of her friends. Remus did the same, but there were so many people it seemed nearly impossible. They did, however, have an easier time spotting Hagrid, so they made their way through the stands, over to where Hagrid was. He beamed down at them when they approached, and gave Remus a slap on the back, which sent him almost all the way over the next set of seats.  
  
"How come you two didn' come down earlier? The match started ages 'go." He said giving them a questioning look, as they sat down in a pair of seats.  
  
"We were in the library, you know, doing work, and then we went to dinner. Nobody was there, and we remembered that there was a quidditch match going on. First one of the season, correct?" said Remus, turning to Hagrid, who nodded.  
  
"Ya… firs' one o' the season… and damn it, it looks like Slytherin is about ter win it too…" he said shaking his head and pointing. A blur of green was speeding down the pitch, and in a matter of seconds he had pulled out of his magnificent dive, holding the snitch triumphantly in his hand.  
  
A wave of boo's came from all over the stadium, including from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, but none were as powerful as the ones that came from the Ravenclaw's. Not even the loud Slytherin cheers could drown out the boo's coming from all around the stadium.  
  
"Let's get outa' here before the crowd gets really angry…" suggested Lily. Remus nodded, and they muttered a good-bye to Hagrid, who was having a hard time not being hit with whatever the people behind him were throwing at the pitch.  
  
Lily and Remus snuck out, and made it to the grounds just in front of the castle.  
  
"Hey, Lils!" they heard someone call. Lily automatically turned around, and saw Bea, walking hand in hand with Sirius. James and Peter, who were waving, and smiling, closely followed them.  
  
"Hi guys! We went to dinner!" called Lily, and everyone started laughing.  
  
"Ya, and they she asked me why you hadn't caught the snitch yet, James." Called Remus and Lily threw up her arms and laughed as well.  
  
"So I'm not exactly up with the times, alright." She said, a little quieter, as the others were drawing nearer.  
  
"You have fun studying?" asked James, a little sarcastically. However, Lily nodded, as she went over to give him a hug.  
  
"I missed ya!" he said pulling her closer, and Lily just grinned. Then she looked at Bea. She was also wearing a very big grin, and Lily nodded from Sirius, to their joined hands, to Bea with a questioning look. Bea nodded, and Lily felt a smile spread across her face.  
  
They continued to walk over to the castle, as the sun was starting to disappear over the hills. She slowly walked over next to Sirius.  
  
"You did it?" she muttered, as she looked at him with a kind of smirk in place.  
  
"Yup…" he replied, also in the same quiet tone of voice. They smiled at each other for a moment, and then she moved back over to be beside James.  
  
"When's your first quidditch match?" she asked curiously, pretending she was interested.  
  
"It's next Saturday… you'll be there?"  
  
"But of course!" she replied, mildly shocked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world! Who are you playing?"  
  
"Hufflepuff… shouldn't be too difficult. Not if our chasers score lots of points. Hufflepuff is not a very offensive team…." He explained, as Lily just smiled and nodded, not really understanding a word of James' ramblings.  
  
For the next 10 minutes everyone watched, and hid their laughter, as James explained all the Gryffindor teams tactics to Lily, as she nodded, trying to hide the fact that she didn't understand it, and nor did she care.  
  
When they finally reached the Fat Lady, they realized that NOW was the time to eat dinner, that the quidditch match was finally over, and so they turned back around and walked towards the great hall.  
  
A/n: Sorry, but this is kind of a short chapter… oh well! It's here and I'll be writing more soon! Enjoy and R&R as always! ~Lilz 


	14. Don't Wait Up, Darling!

A/n: Okay then! Here I have another chapter! I have spring break now so I have all bloody day to write! So of course I do! Hee hee! Well enjoy and R&R as always! ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next few days were a blur to everyone. No one had time to do much of anything except homework, and everyone was just getting back in the habit of working all hours of the day.  
  
Both Lily and James were desperately waiting for Friday, as they hardly had time to see each other at all. Bea and Sirius were feeling the same way, as they had no time to spend together. James was training hard for the quidditch match against Hufflepuff on Sunday,  
  
When Friday finally came, Lily came into the common room to find the guys already collapsed on chairs, just plain thankful it was the weekend. They looked up at the girls, and forced weak smiles. James, however, jumped up and pulled Lily into a tight hug.  
  
"It seemed like forever until it was Friday; but we made it, right?" he said smiling down at her. She beamed back up at him, and nodded in agreement.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" she asked him, not able to stop smiling. James' face, however, fell slightly, and he tried to avoid Lily's eyes.  
  
"Well you see… that's the thing. I can't make it tonight. As the team captain I had to call a last quidditch practice before this Sunday's match." He said apologetically. "I'm really sorry, honey…"  
  
"Hey! It's all right! I want a Gryffindor win, too." She said smiling, and hiding very well, her inner disappointment. He smiled back at her thankfully.  
  
"Great! I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise. Hogsmeade weekend, right? Well how about we meet at The Three Broomsticks?" Lily nodded, and he kissed her on the cheek. "Just have to get my robes…" he said, as he dashed upstairs.  
  
Lily went over to a chair near the others. Bea had already settled beside Sirius, so Lily sat down alongside Remus.  
  
"You okay?" he asked her uncertainly. Lily looked at him a little surprised.  
  
"I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?" she asked, again with fake cheerfulness.  
  
"Well I just thought James blowing you off…" but he trailed off. Lily shook her head, and to everyone's revelation she laughed.  
  
"It's honestly fine with me! You heard him; he's going to make it up to me tomorrow anyhow. Don't worry!" she said, astonished at the worried faces of all her friends. Even Peter looked mildly concerned, but Lily knew better than to take him seriously.  
  
"Hey Lils, you don't mind if me and Sirius go out for a while tonight do you? We were planning on going out, but now that you're here alone we really don't have to." She said looking from Lily to Sirius, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ya, I mean, we can always do it another time if you want some company." Said Sirius, shrugging.  
  
"No, no! You guys go and have fun! I have all the company I need here! Unless Peter and Remus both have dates, in which case I AM pretty alone." She said looking from Remus to Peter. The shook their heads laughing and then James came down the stairs.  
  
"Alright. Set to go then, see you all when I get back. And Lily I am so sorry." He said once more, and he gave a cheerful wave as he headed out the portrait hole.  
  
"Ya, w-we c-can keep L-Lily company." Said Peter smiling from Sirius to Bea. The two then exchanged glances, and then nodded.  
  
"Alright then, if you're sure." Said Bea, looking quite excited, and Sirius was nodding, and looking around at everyone.  
  
"We should be back soon, but don't wait up, darling!" said Bea, getting up, and Sirius did the same after her. They also both waved happily, and walked out of the common room.  
  
"Well… what do you want to do with everyone else gone?" asked Remus heaving a sigh, and stretching in his chair. Peter simply shrugged.  
  
Lily said, "I dunno…" and stared unenergetically into the fire. She really was disappointed, but she didn't want to stop James from practicing, or stop Bea and Sirius from having a good time either.  
  
She looked over at Remus, who was looking quite pale, and lifeless. "Remus, are you okay?" she asked, concernedly.  
  
"Ya… it's just… well… you know. That time of the month." Lily nodded, but then started to laugh. Remus looked hurt, but Lily shook her head.  
  
"No… it's just that. Oh dear! That just sounded really wrong!" she said, now overcome with laughter. Remus thought over what he had said and then it hit him.  
  
"Ooooh! That's another word for your girly thing, isn't it?" he asked, and he also began to laugh madly, when Lily nodded. Peter was also shaking with quiet laughter, and for then next few minutes they sat there, laughing so hard they were coming to tears.  
  
When the thrill had finally passed Lily sighed, and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. We could always visit Hagrid. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She suggested and Peter nodded and turned to Remus.  
  
"Ya, alright…" he said, and he got up. He gave Lily his hand and pulled her to her feet, and all three of them left the common room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
They had a nice visit with Hagrid, and when they finally decided it was time to leave, Lily suggested that maybe they could meet James on the pitch, and wait for him to finish his practice. Everyone agreed, so they headed from Hagrid's hut, over to the quidditch pitch. The team was still practicing, so Lily, Peter, and Remus all grabbed seats in the stands.  
  
James spotted them, and he waved energetically at them. They waved back, and he decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to show off his quidditch skills for Lily.  
  
He did dives, and loops, and caught the snitch at least 15 times. Only when it was dark, did James tell the team to hit the showers, and for the others to wait for him in the stands.  
  
Remus and Peter were chatting about the chances Gryffindor had for winning the cup, as Lily stared off into the little sliver of sun that was still peeking over the hill until at last it completely disappeared.  
  
"Hey guys, thanks for waiting." Said James, as he appeared with his robes folded over his arm, that was carrying a broomstick.  
  
"Not a problem, mate." Said Remus grinning at him.  
  
"Ya James, that was great! Those dives were just spectacular!" squealed Lily, as he gave her an awkward one-armed hug.  
  
They headed back to the castle, chatting about quidditch, and Lily even occasionally piped up to say something. ~Aw… the girl IS trying…~ James thought. He smiled down at her, as she made a comment about how the Bludgers once put a guy in a coma for 5 weeks.  
  
When they got back in the common room, and Lily searched for any signs of Sirius and Bea. She assumed that they weren't back yet, so she sat down in one of the cushy chair near the fire, like usual.  
  
James sat down on the edge of her chair and put his arm around her. The smiled at each other, but Peter gave a loud and obvious cough, so James just went and got his own seat.  
  
After about an hour of sitting in the common room, and relaxing, Remus decided that he would like to get to bed, and Peter thought that he would do the same. Lily and James said goodnight to them, and about 20 minutes later they had the common rooms to themselves.  
  
"You know, we should probably get to bed, too. Hogsmeade tomorrow, and we don't want to be sleepy, right?" he asked, as Lily came over to sit on his lap.  
  
"Ya, but I wanted to wait up for Bea." She said sounding concerned. "She said she wouldn't be too long, but she's been hours."  
  
"Where did she go?" James asked, frowning.  
  
"Her and Sirius went off," she said, but James just laughed.  
  
"If she's with Sirius he won't let a thing happen to her. Come on, stop worrying." He said putting his cheek next to hers. She sighed and moved her head to look at James.  
  
"Oh, I guess you're right," said Lily, at last.  
  
"That's a girl. Now get on to bed." He said smiling warmly. He kissed her on the cheek, and she got up, and turned to go to her dorms.  
  
"Goodnight James." She said sweetly.  
  
"Goodnight, Lily."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
James sat in the common room, not believing his own words to Lily. He was a little worried about Sirius, but was also worried about Bea. He didn't know her very well, but he still was hoping she was alright. If Bea said that she would be not very long, she would mean it. He knew that much about her. She wouldn't want to put Lily through what she put Bea through. Like on that night when they were looking for Remus.  
  
He looked around anxiously, and wondered where to two might have gone. Would they have used the Marauders Map to get into Hogsmeade? Who had the Map?  
  
James got out of his chair and decided that he would go up to his dorms and see if he had the Map in his trunk, or if Remus or Peter had it.  
  
Quietly, he sneaked up to his dorms and opened the door. Trying to be as noiseless as possible, he carefully opened his trunk and looked inside. There was the Map, lying just as he thought it was in his trunk. But this didn't make him feel any better, as they could now be anywhere and they wouldn't be warned of who was coming.  
  
~Come on James, buddy, you should just go to bed. Sirius can take care of himself, and anyone else who needs it…~ he thought to himself, and he reluctantly climbed into bed.  
  
He sat there staring at the ceiling, not able to sleep for what felt like forever. But finally, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Lily awoke to a bright light shining in her eyes. She thought that maybe it was Bea, standing over her with a flashlight, which she sometimes did. But to Lily's disappointment it was only the light shining through a gap in the hangings.  
  
She sat up and put a hand to her head. She groaned and looked at her watch. It read 7:25, and Lily groaned once more. The sun that was shining through her hangings was sun that had just come up. It was very early, and she rarely woke up that early on days she had classes.  
  
Quickly, Lily drew back the hangings of Bea's four-poster bed, but she wasn't there. * She's probably at breakfast already. She IS an early riser…* she though to herself.  
  
Lily threw on some clothes, and headed down to the common room. It was empty, except for a couple of 7th Year girls, who were talking quietly to each other in the corner.  
  
Swiftly, Lily passed them, and headed down for the Great Hall in search of Bea.  
  
A/n: Sorry to leave ya hanging, but I thought this would be the best spot to leave it! Umm… so ya! R&R as always, and I hoped you enjoyed! ~Lilz 


	15. IT FEELS

A/n: Hiya! I just can't stop writing so here's one more chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed, R&R, and enjoy as always! ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily entered the Great Hall and looked swiftly around. The only people there eating breakfast yet were a few Hufflepuff girls, one solitary Ravenclaw first year, and Severus Snape at the Slytherin table. She looked at Snape for a moment, and then turned her gaze to the Gryffindor table. There was no one sitting there. Should she tell Dumbledore? Or at least a teacher?  
  
She was so confused, but nevertheless she headed back to the common room. Could Bea have actually slept with Sirius? She couldn't see Bea doing that, but honestly she could never even see her having a boyfriend. She sighed again and decided she would check with the boys if Sirius had come back either.  
  
Lily walked passed the 7th years again, who were getting slightly annoyed with her coming in and out, and headed up to the boys dorms. She went into the 5th year boys' dorms, and soundlessly crept in.  
  
Lily drew back the hangings on one of the four-posters only to find Remus who suddenly woke up with a start.  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
Both of them screamed, shocked and startled. Remus placed a hand on his chest; breathing hard he gave Lily a dark look.  
  
"What'd d'ya do that for, eh?" he said, mildly annoyed, yet thickly as he wasn't quite awake yet. Lily was about to answer, but the other boys both yanked away the curtains on their beds.  
  
"Lily, what're you doin' here?" asked James in that same drowsy voice.  
  
"R-R-Remus you b-being attacked?" asked Peter.  
  
"It's just me. I was wondering if Sirius came back last night." She said with a questioning look at the boys. She went over to the remaining bed and pulled back the hangings.  
  
"Guess not…" she said, seeing the empty bed and sitting down on it.  
  
"Why? Is Bea not back either?" asked James concernedly, he had never really seen Lily so distressed that she would go into the boys dorms.  
  
Lily nodded and said, "And I don't know where in the world she could be!" tears were forming in her eyes. "And I'm so worried! God, I know how she feels when I'm disappearing all the time!"  
  
Remus was going to point out that she had only disappeared once, but instead he just went over and patted her hand.  
  
James also went over to where she was and he put his arm around her. "She'll be fine, Lily. She and Sirius probably got lost and then stayed the night in that room, just like we did. I'm sure that both of them are fine." He said softly, as Lily tried to blink back her tears. She let out a dry sob, and James held her tighter and Remus squeezed her hand. It was an awkward moment for Peter, as he couldn't really do any thing to comfort Lily. He didn't really care, but he did feel a little guilty.  
  
James gave Remus a look that sort of said 'what do we do?' but Remus misread this glance. ^ Should have known he wouldn't want me touching her once he got her ^ he thought bitterly, but he didn't let this show in his face. All he did was let go of Lily's hand and turn his stare to the ground.  
  
"Well… well maybe we should have a bite. What time is it?" James asked no one in particular.  
  
"It's 7:45," answered Remus promptly. James groaned.  
  
"So early! Oh well… it's alright! It's only more time I get to spend with you!" he said as cheerfully as was possible for early in the morning. "If you would just excuse us for a moment, we need to get dressed."  
  
Lily nodded, and walked outside of the dorms. She slumped against the wall, as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew that she was being stupid. She knew perfectly well Bea was alright, but she was still absolutely terrified.  
  
A few moments later, the boys trouped out of the common room, and James slung his arm around Lily. She looked up at him, and made a mental note to thank him later for being so sweet and supportive. He smiled back down at her, and couldn't help but worry as well. Worry about both Sirius and Bea.  
  
They made their way past the 7th years ("Does she have no LIFE?") again, and outside of the Gryffindor common room. Slowly, the group walked over to the Great Hall and took seats at the far end of the long table for Gryffindor students.  
  
"Lily, honey, you have to eat something." Said James softly, and persuasively. Lily nodded, but didn't move. She couldn't have eaten if she tried. She was literally worried sick.  
  
"Ya, come on Lils, this isn't healthy." Said Remus, sounding almost sad. But Lily finally shook her head.  
  
"I suppose you've no idea what this feels like, but let me tell you. It feels like the love of your life has died, it feels like you will never see color again, IT FEELS like this is the end of the line and as low as you can possibly get without disappearing up your own ass!" she said, her eyes bulging slightly, with a mad look of hysteria on her face.  
  
The boys were completely shocked they just sat they motionless, exchanging worried glances with each other. Finally Lily started to sob, and James moved closer to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she muttered through her sobs.  
  
"No, no! Don't be sorry! I admit I don't know what it feels like, although I AM very worried about Sirius. But right now I'm just really worried about you. You're going hysterical Lils, and I just want you to know it's going to be okay." James said, as he lifted her chin up so her sparkling green eyes were forced to look into his deep blue ones.  
  
She flung her arms around him, and began to sob. They sat there, Lily sobbing, James patting her back and muttering in her ear, and Remus and Peter exchanging tentative glances. They sat there like this for a few minutes until they were interrupted. Someone had tapped Lily on the shoulder and she slowly moved away from James and turned around.  
  
It was Professor McGonagall. "Miss Evans, may I ask what's wrong. You look frantic." She said, and she looked genuinely concerned. Lily let out another dry sob and she turned to Remus.  
  
"Could-could you-?"  
  
"Of course. If I may explain," said Remus looking at Professor McGonagall who nodded, "what happened was Sirius Black and Bea Groves were umm… going out on a date last night." He shot a quick glance at McGonagall who frowned, but before she had time to remark, Remus had continued. "Well she said that they wouldn't be long… but well, they were. Because they're still not back. And if they are, we can't find them. So Lily is worried because her and Bea are best friends, and naturally she would be like this." He explained, as though he was telling a friend that he had read a really good book over the summer. Remus just had that natural talent for explaining things to teachers.  
  
Professor McGonagall slowly nodded and said, "Well I think I know where she is. That is really what I was here to tell you, but I saw you were already in an uproar. Miss Groves and Mr. Black are both in the hospital wing… injured last night." At this Lily let out another loud sob, and she swayed in her seat. James was shocked as well, but he grabbed Lily and steadied her, yet without taking his eyes off McGonagall.  
  
"But- but what happened?" Remus asked, also looking very anxious now.  
  
"Well we figured it was the same thing that happened in the common room the other night when you, Miss Evans, were injured." She said grimly. "But I daresay that the two would like to see you. They spent the night in the hospital wing with no company and they would be ever so pleased to see you. I wish I could say the same for Madam Pomfrey, but nevertheless." She said sighing.  
  
All of the students thanked her very much, and James looked over at Lily. "You okay?" he asked, thinking maybe it would be better if he asked that question to himself first.  
  
Lily shook her head. "Of course not… but at least she's not as bad as me right? If she didn't have to take that potion and go to sleep for ages she shouldn't be too bad." She said, thinking optimistically. James considered this matter, and nodded and smiled. Lily, however, couldn't force a smile, but just looked straight ahead along the path to the hospital wing.  
  
They entered the room, and Lily rushed towards Bea's bed. She did look in perfect condition, unlike Lily when she was seen in the hospital wing. Lily flung her arms around Bea, who returned her hug.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry to scare you. A bomb went off… It was probably the same nutter who set off the one that hurt you. We were okay, but Madam Pomfrey insisted we stay the night." She explained. Lily had tears coming of out her eyes, but you could tell they were out of happiness because she was smiling.  
  
Lily then went over to Sirius' bed and gave him a big hug too.  
  
"Well I think we're allowed to go now, so let's get out of these ridiculous outfits, and get ready to go to Hogsmeade!" said Sirius energetically, and he tore off the blankets from his bed. Lily did the same and the both asked for minutes alone to change out of the hospital clothing.  
  
Once they appeared outside of the hospital wing, Lily and Bea lead the way to the Gryffindor common room, Bea telling her about what happened before the smoke went off.  
  
"Oh, it was wonderful! We basically just walked around and told jokes, but it was really fun all the same! You and James are going to have so much fun today." She added looking at Lily, who nodded, anticipation glowing on her face. She had totally forgotten she had this to look forward to, and no one was happier than she was as she ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms with Bea.  
  
"Hey, where d'you think you're going?" called Sirius, disbelievingly. "Where are they going?" he repeated, now turning to face is friends. They shrugged and laughed at Sirius' reaction.  
  
"Just let them go… probably off to giggle about something they saw on the way here or something stupid like that." Said Remus shrugging. They all nodded in agreement and then they themselves ended up going to their dorms to get money for the Hogsmeade visit.  
  
"So what do you think you're going to do with Lily?" asked Sirius, as they were walking back down the stairs to the common room.  
  
"Dunno… s'pose we'll just get a drink in the Three Broomsticks or something." James said shrugging. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Ya, I just walked around with Bea for a while… got to know her a little better, you know, stuff like that." He said, but he was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"But I'd like to find out who is setting off all those bombs." Said James, frowning in frustration. "He obviously doesn't like to see people happy together." He said, considering the times and places that the bombings had been.  
  
"Okay then! We're ready!" called the girls who came down the stairs beaming at the guys.  
  
"Good! Let's go then," said James, as he slipped his hand into Lily's and the group of them walked off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once in Hogsmeade Bea and Lily took some time to themselves before Lily went out with James.  
  
"So, what are you guys going to do? Hey, you could go up by the Shrieking Shack, you know and, like, have a picnic in the hills." Bea suggested, who was having fun thinking of all the wonderful things that Lily and James could do together.  
  
Lily shrugged, and said, "I don't know. Just spending time with him will be good enough for me. I mean, we don't know each other that well. But enough about that how were things with Sirius? You didn't tell me that much yesterday."  
  
At this a dreamy look came across Bea's face, and she spoke very quietly. "Well, we just wandered around for a bit. We went into the kitchens and there were loads of house elves just waiting to give food away, so we got a bite there. Then we were ambushed just coming out of the kitchens. That bomb, you know?" she said, her face suddenly looking a little sad. "I mean, we would have come back right away after that anyway, but still. It was disappointing."  
  
Lily nodded and put an arm around her friend. "Don't worry, we'll catch whoever did that. And besides, there will be plenty more nights like that. I'm assuming," she added, glancing at Bea who nodded.  
  
"Well it's about time… I should meet James then. Will you be alright? With Sirius and Remus, and… and Peter." She said a little more timidly. Bea once again nodded, but this time with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Well go on girly, time to sparkle sparkle." She said grinning, and Lily grinned back.  
  
"Aloha!" Lily called back as she ran backwards through the streets of Hogsmeade waving energetically.  
  
Bea laughed at her friend. She must be happy… look at her go! Without banging into- Ooops. Okay maybe not.   
  
A/n: Okay, you can bet I'll write more really soon! R&R as always, and I hope you enjoyed! ~Lilz 


	16. Why?

A/n: Okay here's the thing! I wrote chapter 16, but it got deleted! I know! Well I had to re-write it so that's why it took forever! Sorry, but enjoy as always! ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily skipped merrily down the street, even after she had bumped into a pole. And in fact maybe that was why she continued to do it, but we'll never know. She walked into the little pub and took a look around. There were many students in there, but not the one she was looking for. In fact there were hardly any familiar faces in The Three Broomsticks! She sighed and sat down at a small table and ordered a Butterbeer. She looked around as she began to drink…  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
An hour later Lily felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh my God! Lils are you alright?" said a familiar voice. She looked lazily up and saw Remus Lupin's panicked face.  
  
"I've been better," she said, miserably taking another swig of her seventh Butterbeer.  
  
"Jeez Lils, almost all the school's gone back to the castle! Why didn't you go back?" he said, starting to help her out of her chair as she swayed slightly.  
  
"James… we had a date." She says, now more angrily than anything. "I can't believe he blew me off!" she said, and Remus put his arm around her.  
  
They slowly walked unsteadily up to the castle and when the walked into the Gryffindor common room, Lily instantly collapsed at a chair nearest the doorway. She heard many noises but she still didn't dare open her eyes to see what was going on. There were so many thoughts rushing through her head.  
  
But finally she heard a noise that did make her open her eyes. "Oh Lily!" It was Bea's voice, and when Lily opened her eyes she saw Bea running down the stairs from the girls dorms. "I assumed you were just having a good time, that's what happened, if I had known…" but Lily shook her head.  
  
"It's fine. I guess this is it… Jeez I thought it'd last longer than a week." She said laughing a kind of sand and disappointed laugh. "Oh well…"  
  
"No Lily, I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for leaving you there! Because I know he really loves you and he doesn't want to loose you…"  
  
"He doesn't." said Remus flatly looking at his shoes. "A good reason, he doesn't."  
  
Both Bea and Lily looked up at him with questioning looks on their faces. "Remus, is there something you know and we don't?" asked Lily suspiciously.  
  
"Umm… yes. But not here." He said and he grabbed her hand a beckoned for the girls to follow. Remus led them out of the common room and into an empty classroom. He sat down in a desk and put his head in his hands. Bea and Lily exchanged worried glances and then also took seats.  
  
"Remus, what's going on, you look really distressed." Said Bea, looking at him with much concern.  
  
"Well it all started in Hogsmeade. Peter and Sirius thought it would be funny to play a joke on Snape." Lily groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can't they just leave the poor guy alone?" Remus shrugged, but Lily signaled for him to continue.  
  
"Well anyways the guys were going to dare Snape to go into the shrieking shack and take a certain path, to go to a window and then wave at them to prove he went in. But they were going to fix a floorboard on the path that would get him stuck before he ever reached the window, or after on the way back. They told James about their plan and it was just too hard for him to resist. He went with them, and said he thought you would figure it out and leave.  
  
"But oh no, not you. He doesn't have any idea about how devoted and loyal you are. You would never leave a friend like that. But anyway their plan succeeded but at a price. They're in the headmaster's office now, discussing punishment. Because the got caught, stupid Snape got a hold of the head of Slytherin." He said bitterly. Lily was looking at the floor in complete disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe it! I can't! Why would he do that to me? And twice! It was a different story when he had to practice for quidditch, but this is just insane. He ditched me for Snape? Freaking SNAPE!" she said, now hysterical with mixed sadness and rage. Lily was now on her feat yelling and Bea instantly stood up and put an arm around her.  
  
"Please Lils, just calm down! I know he didn't mean to hurt you! He really does love you, just let him state his case." Said Bea, pleadingly. Lily looked at Bea and decided that she did owe her.  
  
"I said that if there was ever anything I could do for you I would do it. Do you want this?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes." Said Bea finally.  
  
"Alright then… they should be back now, no?" said Lily turning to Remus. He nodded and got up out of his seat. All of them headed back towards the common room. Sure enough there were the three remaining Marauders. When they walked in all three of them went silent. Lily gave them a cold harsh stare as she approached James. She walked very close to him and then stopped.  
  
"Why?" said Lily simply, looking at him, her eyes full of hurt.  
  
"Lily, I'm so sorry but you see there was this prank, and I thought you would figure to leave, and I'm really sorry and -."  
  
"Why?" she asked again, and James couldn't look her in the eyes. He knew he had done something bad, and it just killed him to see that hurt look in her eyes.  
  
"I… I dunno…" he said, quietly. Then Sirius approached them.  
  
"Lily it was my fault. Me and Peter. We convinced him to do it, and you know how sometimes you just can't say no to your friends." He gave Lily a piercing look and she knew that he was right. Then she looked up at James, who had a hopeful kind of look on his face. She smiled at him and then gave him a hug.  
  
"Oh thank God, if you didn't forgive me I'd never forgive myself." He said finally breathing in a relieved sort of way.  
  
"Well if you blow ONE more time I'll beat you with a rag on a broomstick!" she said threateningly. He nodded and everyone laughed.  
  
"Well come on I'll seriously make it up to you right now. How about we go to the kitchens, get some food and just talk for a bit or something." He said smiling at her but his face fell when he saw the expression on Lily's face.  
  
"Um, you seriously want to risk getting into more trouble?" She asked slowly, giving him a get-real look.  
  
"Oh right… and I have detention Monday and we have 50 point from Gryffindor gone."  
  
"Already? Oh jeez, you guys really blew it this time." Said Bea shaking her head and coming out of her silence. She had always been a very fierce team competitor and a very devoted Gryffindor. She just loved showing her support for her house and if Gryffindor didn't win the house cup every year she would yell at the teachers and cause quite a commotion.  
  
"Look baby, I know-."  
  
"Don't look baby me! Gryffindor is screwed thanks to you! SCREWED!" she said angrily giving Sirius an evil glare. He was shocked by the cold look in her eyes and he exchanged a glance with Remus, who shrugged, but was also shocked.  
  
"Well look everyone I think it's best that we just stay in the Common room and just hang out. We'll be fine here and Lily and James, you can have your date later. Bea, I'm sure you and Lily will win back all the points that these guys have lost in a day!" Said Remus quickly. This seemed to satisfy everyone and all of the friends gathered around the fire and decided to talk about the quidditch match James was about to compete in the next day.  
  
A/n: okay this is just short but I want quidditch to be at the beginning of a chapter. Sorry about that! And I also am having a bit of a mental block right now, but I'm sure it'll pass! Hope you enjoyed and R&R as always. ~Lilz 


	17. We Need To Be Fast

A/n: Okay, this might excite you! QUIDDITCH! Okay, forgive me if it's weird, because quidditch is really hard to write! Haha! Well anyways enjoy! ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning James woke up early. He was too nervous thinking about the match to go back to sleep so he got dressed and went to eat breakfast. When he got to the Great Hall he was surprised to see Bea sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. He walked over and took the seat beside her.  
  
"Oh, you're up early." She said in an almost displeased voice.  
  
"Ya, I am. Are you made at me or something?" he asked, hearing the chill as she spoke.  
  
"No, I'm not mad at you at all! You only go and leave my best friend waiting for you because you played a stupid joke on a boy who's not even worth your time, and then she goes and forgives you because you were convinced to do it by a friend. Did she not enter your mind once when you agreed to do this prank?" she asked, sounding slightly mad as she spoke, looking at James as though he'd committed a murder.  
  
"Of course she did! But I couldn't let my friends down, and it was the ultimate prank!" he said laughing at the recollection of the joke, but immediately stopped at the look of negativity in Bea's face.  
  
"Come on! I know she's worth more to you than some silly trick…" she said, her voice softening a little bit, and James stared at the floor.  
  
"She is… so much more. I know it was a stupid thing to do. I regretted it the minute I saw Lily's face, I did. But I guess that's why they say learn from your mistakes." He said quietly and the both just stared ahead of themselves for a few minutes, in complete silence. Then finally Bea spoke.  
  
"Well you better have some food if you're expecting a Gryffindor win," she said cheerfully. James laughed and picked up some toast and eggs.  
  
"I'm not expecting it, I know it's coming." He said smiling a cocky grin. Both of them laughed, as they continued to eat breakfast.  
  
About 10 minutes later Lily had walked into the Great Hall and sat down across from Bea and James.  
  
"Good morning my darlings!" she said cheerfully, which made Bea just a little confused. She knew that she was only being nice to James on her orders, and that if Bea hadn't asked her she would have been much colder towards him. But Bea didn't know which was worse: the sappy fake cheerfulness, or the cool, resentment.  
  
"Morning honey," he said smiling at her in the same cheery manner.  
  
"Good morning," said Bea as she passed Lily an apple. "Eat." She commanded and Lily shrugged and did as she was told.  
  
"Look, Lils, I'm really sorry once again. I'm surprised that you don't hate me after all I've done this year!" he said taking her hands and beaming at her.  
  
"Hmm…" she said, setting the apple in her free hand down. "Well I'm not saying I don't. I just forgave you because there was nothing else to do! I mean, I couldn't stay mad at you forever for that. But I'm serious you pull something like that again…" she trailed off. James nodded.  
  
"That's fair." He said, although he did sound a little nervous. "But I really have to get the team up… hardly any of them are here. So I'll see you later then?" he said, slowly getting out of his seat.  
  
Lily nodded. "Sure, later." And she waved as he walked out of the Great Hall. Suddenly she turned to Bea.  
  
"God, I'm so confused! I love him, but I hate him! I don't know whether to kiss him, or slap him! Ah, help!" she said, slamming her apple on the table that people all the way at the other end looked over at her.  
  
"Well I think you should just give him another chance. Look, I know he's messed up big time, but he's new at this game. And so are you. But you just seem to have a natural talent for it that's all…" she says shrugging and helping herself to more food.  
  
"You know you're right. Like those corny lines are so cute, but they're so…"  
  
"Corny?" Bea suggested.  
  
"Ya, that's it, but you're right, you know I'll just let him start over with this, as nothing ever happened. And besides there's that quidditch match today. He needs my support!" she said indignantly.  
  
"That's it Lils," said Bea laughing as they eat the rest of the meal in silence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We need to be fast. We need to be skillful. We need to be best we can be as individuals. We need to be communicative as a team. We need to be the best damn team out there!" roared James, as he paced around the changing room, looking at all his team members. "So let's go out there and show those Hufflepuff's who's boss! Oh hello, darling!" he said, waving at Lily who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"You're energized aren't you?" she asked laughing, and giving him a shocked look.  
  
"Ya, well I figure it's good for the team and all."  
  
"Well I just wanted to wish you luck. We're all watching, and there are loads of people. Only the Slytherins didn't show up because they don't care if Gryffindor gets beaten if they aren't the ones doing the beating." She said rolling her eyes and James nodded.  
  
"Well they would have been disappointed today. Because we're going to win this one, aren't we team?" he said raising his voice, and the rest of the team cheered with excitement.  
  
"Well that's all, I guess you guys are supposed to be on now. See you later!" she said giving them an excited smile and heading out the door.  
  
"Hey, Potter! Nice girlfriend." Said one of the team members sarcastically.  
  
"She is nice, and a brilliant girl too." Said Sirius defensively. Everyone else on the team nodded and shot the boy dirty looks. Then Sirius walked over to James and lightly tapped him on the head with his beaters club.  
  
"Yo. We on yet?" he said, laughing at James rubbing his head.  
  
"Yep. Come on team!" he called and they all walked out into the sunlight.  
  
James went and shook the hand of the Hufflepuff captain and then teams mounted their brooms. When James kicked off he felt free at last. He shot up as far as he could go and scanned the pitch or some sign of the tiny golden Snitch.  
  
~Aha~ he thought to himself as he sped down towards to Gryffindor goalposts where he saw a tiny glimmer of gold. No one else had seen it until they saw James pulling into the dive and the crowd went crazy, cheering him on, or hoping that he didn't get it. But the other seeker had started out closer and noticed James diving for it.  
  
"Come on, come on!" he urged the broom, as he tried to make it go faster. The Hufflepuff seeker was right behind James. James was going to get there first! And within 5 minutes, too. He stretched out his arm and then tightly gripped his hand over the fluttering wings of the golden Snitch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily made her way back to the stands, and soon found her friends who had saved her a spot.  
  
"Did I miss much?" she asked, sitting down next to Bea at the end of a row.  
  
"Nope, they just kicked off… there's James up there, circling the pitch. Sirius is down there. See him?" Said Bea, pointing. Lily nodded but watched James intently. After a few minutes of James circling, he pulled into a magnificent dive.  
  
"Ooh, he sees it!" Lily cried standing up, and holding her breath with excitement.  
  
"Come on honey…"  
  
"Go P-p-prongs…"  
  
"Come on, this is for Gryffindor."  
  
"YES!" they all cried at once, as James put clamped his hand around the tiny golden speck that was the Snitch. James raised his arm in the air and all of Gryffindor gave a deafening round of cheers.  
  
Sirius flew over to James and touched down on the ground together. Once on the ground they slapped hands and grinned at each other.  
  
"We're up here!" said Lily waving and jumping up and down. This caught James' eye and he pointed at them and turned to Sirius. They spoke for a few minutes, but it was so loud that Lily and Bea could barely hear themselves think, never mind people talking on the pitch. But they knew soon enough what the guys were up to because the mounted their brooms and began to fly over to them.  
  
"What are they doing? What do they think they're doing?" asked Bea, looking more amused than anything as the guys flew over to them.  
  
"Hey!" said James as he got off his broom and was immediately immersed in congratulating crowd. Lily laughed, but was kind of disappointed that she didn't get a chance to congratulate him herself.  
  
"I'LL MEET YOU IN THE COMMON ROOM!" James called waving at Lily. Lily nodded and turned to Bea.  
  
"So…" Lily said quietly smiling at Bea.  
  
"So, what?" she asked also smiling, and feeling almost tired from all of the brief excitement. "Let's go and meet them in the common room.  
  
"There's no point, it will just be a big party with food and drinks and games and fun," she said trailing, realizing she sounded really stupid.  
  
"Oh no, not fun!" said Bea with a frightened look on her face. Then she laughed and said, "Come on you have to learn to have some fun, Lils!"  
  
"I guess you're right. But I'm just really not in the mood right now." Lily said looking at the floor dispiritedly.  
  
"Not in the mood for fun? What's wrong?" Bea asks, now looking concerned and putting her arm around Lily.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all, come on let's go then." She said hastily and she starts to walk, but Bea stops her.  
  
"Look, I know something's wrong, so won't you just tell me?" Bea said, starting to become angry. "Why can't you tell me?" she asks, looking now mixed irritated and hurt.  
  
"Because I don't know what it is myself!" Lily snaps now looking almost frightened. "But you know how I always know when something's going to happen?" she asked quietly looking intensely at Bea who just slowly nodded. "Well I have that feeling. Something is going to happen and it's not going to be good." She said, fearfully and swallowing.  
  
"But…. Do you know who? What?" asked Bea nervously. Her friend had never been wrong on her gut feelings.  
  
"James. Me, and James." She said quietly.  
  
A/n: Hee hee hee! It's so much fun to leave you hanging like this! Well I'll write later R&R as always. ~Lilz 


	18. A Gibbering Nutter

A/n: Is it worth it apologizing. I have excuses for not writing as I've been busy with an original (no, it's not posted on this site) but I'm determined to finish this! So R&R and enjoy as always! ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Bea looked astonished. She didn't know what to say to her friend, as a logical girl Bea never though much of premonitions. However, she was also an intelligent girl and she recalled practically ALL of Lily's premonitions turning out to be right.  
  
"You don't have to believe me, I don't expect you to," Lily said loudly so that Bea could hear her. The noise from the crowd was still invading their ears. "But I'm just not in the mood to party, that's all." She said forcing a grin.  
  
"Okay," Bea managed to get out as her only word.  
  
They walked towards the castle and entered it. Walking past a group of Hufflepuffs was unpleasant as they were all talking about how they wanted to curse "that blasted, shit-head Gryffindor seeker". Bea and Lily exchanged apprehensive looks and hurried ahead of the Hufflepuffs, keeping their heads low and doing their best to cover their Gryffindor robes.  
  
They entered the common room and were greeted by a supernatural amount of noise and commotion. The girls searched for their group of friends but weren't having much luck in the uproar that was taking place within the space of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Lily turned around when she heard her name being called. It was Sirius.  
  
"Hey you! Bea's over there somewhere I think I lost her." Lily replied getting as close as possible to Sirius so she wouldn't have to yell.  
  
"Oh cool, but I just wanted to tell you that the others will be back soon, they just snuck off to get some food and drink for celebration." Sirius said, and Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Seriously do you boys never learn? Don't you have upcoming detention?" she asked.  
  
"Yup," Sirius replied almost proudly. Lily laughed and gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Well if that's what it takes to have a little fun around here so be it!"  
  
Lily nodded and finally managed to grab Bea by the back of her robes and pull her towards herself and Sirius.  
  
"Thank goodness I found you I was beginning to worry," Lily said and Bea smiled. The two girls just looked at each other for a moment trying to read what they couldn't say out loud on each other's faces. It didn't work, however, and they seemed to silently settle that going to bed early and chatting would be the best bet.  
  
"Sirius, we're going to go to bed, too much commotion for us, thanks." Bea said and gave him a hug before she rushed off to bed slightly behind Lily on the stairs. They god to the bedrooms and as they closed the door behind them a slight hush filled the room.  
  
"I think that my ears are still ringing!" Lily said loudly and Bea nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah. so what about this vision you're having? I mean can you tell what's going to happen? Do you know what it is? How to stop it?"  
  
"I don't know anything really." Said Lily punching the pillow on her bed. "I can just tell something bad is going to happen to us, and it's going to be really, REALLY bad. I know I shouldn't be bothered by stupid forewarnings in my head but I am, and the fact that I'm bothered bothers me, too!" she said, trying hard to explain the situation like she wasn't crazy.  
  
"Maybe," Bea said slowly, "you should break up with James." Lily looked at Bea liked she was crazy and forced a small laugh. However, Bea was looking dead serious.  
  
"Seriously! If you're having a bad feeling, something to do with you and James, then maybe you made the wrong decision. Maybe he'll hit you or something, I don't know! All I'm saying is that perhaps you're gut's trying to tell you that you should have picked Remus."  
  
Lily sat on her bed, looking astonished. She kept trying to begin sentences, but she couldn't manage to get them out or finish them. For a few minutes Bea played with her hair and looked out the window at the emerging stars until she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I'm not saying that what I think is right though, Lils. If he's treating you right then stick with him. It' just a vision anyway." Bea said, trying to comfort Lily although from the same blank expression on Lily's face Bea wasn't doing much help.  
  
"Maybe we should go to sleep," Lily said suddenly and hopped under the covers. Mentally, Bea kicked herself for bringing her idea up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few minutes after the girls had deserted Sirius, he was rejoined by his buddies who had returned from the kitchens with armfuls of food.  
  
"We weren't found out!" sound James grinning and dropping the food and drink on the table. This, consequently, caused another burst of louder noise as people grabbed for the goodies the boys had brought back. James finally made his way over to Sirius and just grinned.  
  
"So, did Lily show up?" he asked and Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but she went to bed," he replied and James looked a little hurt.  
  
"Oh, I hope she didn't take any offense because I got caught up in the crowd." Said James frowning and opening a bottle of Butterbeer for himself. Sirius shrugged and the boys partied until most everyone had gone to bed.  
  
"That was fun," Remus said wiping his eyes and smiling thickly. "But I'm so exhausted that I can barely move. so I'm off to bed."  
  
The rest of his friends did the same and soon every single Gryffindor was sleeping snuggly in their beds, sleeping peacefully after a hard days partying and playing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily woke up to a bright light shinning in her eyes. *The morning sunlight I suppose* she thought but when she opened her eyes she realized it was none other than Bea standing over her with a flashlight. Lily jumped a little when she saw her and laughed.  
  
"You don't ever do that to me again!" Bea laughed and put away the flashlight. They went down to the common room after getting dressed and sat by the fire for a few minutes before pursuing the great hall.  
  
"What are you up to today?" Bea asked and Lily shrugged.  
  
"I'll probably study with Remus a bit." She said thinking again about her choice to be with James.  
  
"Ah." said Bea a little awkwardly. "So you feeling any better about, well, you know?" she asked. Lily nodded and forced a smile. This made Bea feel mildly relieved. She hadn't screwed up Lily and James' relationship, ah that felt nice.  
  
They walked down the hallways to the great hall for breakfast. Not to their surprise there were only about five Gryffindors at the table.  
  
"They sounded like they were really going at it last night, eh?" Bea asked and Lily merely nodded once again for a reply. Eating for a while, Bea made mere observations and Lily would grunt, or nod, or give some other kind of insufficient answer. After about fifteen minutes of that the Marauders joined them and that slightly lightened the tone.  
  
"Hey honey, you didn't come see me last night." James said putting his arm around Lily. Lily shifted a little uncomfortably and said, "Yeah, well I was really tired and so I thought that I'd just nip off to bed and you wouldn't miss me, congratulations though on that win it was brilliant guess I should have stayed to tell you that last night but you know I'm telling you know and how about we go study for a bit, Remus?" she rambled quietly so the group had to lean in to hear what she was saying.  
  
"Sure, Lils, we can study." Remus said, frowning at Lily's odd behavior. James looked slightly confused and also slightly hurt that she was being so unusual and cool towards him. Sirius just looked at her in utter perplexity.  
  
"Good." Lily said coolly, as she grabbed Remus' arm and led him off towards the library without saying another word to her friends.  
  
As soon as they got out of the great hall Remus mouthed stunned at Lily as she strode towards the library paces ahead of Remus who was half jogging to keep up with Lily's giant strides.  
  
"What's wrong Lils, what's going on with you?" he asked, and Lily didn't even bother to look at Remus until they reached the library door and she stopped abruptly to face him. A small smile spread across her face.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Remus, I'm just not in the mood for all of them right now." She said. Remus grinned.  
  
"And you're in the mood for me?" he asked, sounding as collected as possible.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked somewhat shocked as Lily beamed up at him and grabbed his hand, leading him towards a table and grabbing a few books off a shelf. She pulled her chair close to Remus' and smiled at him. He smiled back, wondering what kind of game she was playing at.  
  
"Well we could study for the upcoming History of Magic quiz that we're having. I don't think it's major but of course we should be prepared." Remus said looking at Lily who seemed to be more intrigued with him than with the quiz that he was speaking about.  
  
"What's up with you Lils?" he said bemusedly. Lily just laughed, not tearing her eyes away from his.  
  
"Nothing, why are you being so weird!" she asked. "Because you're being weird and when one study buddy starts to act like a gibbering nutter than the other must do the same." Remus said. The two laughed hysterically for a few minutes and the both abruptly stopped. Remus caught Lily's eye. Or Lily caught Remus' it wasn't apparent which. But they stared into each other's eyes, and seemed to be drawn closer together by some magnetic force. Remus leaned in and lightly kissed her. They both seemed taken aback after this happened and Lily picked up a book and began reading it upside down.  
  
~Yes! I did it! Yes~ Remus thought to himself as Lily was thinking somewhere along the lines of *oh shit, what have I done? Thank God no one else saw that*  
  
Remus turned her book right side up for her and Lily blushed.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. kissed back. I'm sorry. Please don't think that I'm some sort of slut okay?" she said rambling on yet again. Remus laughed and couldn't stop grinning.  
  
"Of course I don't. My Lils, a slut? No way!" he said and Lily relaxed a little.  
  
"And James." she said trailing off and looking at Remus hopefully.  
  
"James doesn't have to know." He said. Lily looked satisfied as she grinned at Remus and buried herself in her now right side up book. She bit her lip feeling extremely guilty and ashamed of her actions. But the thing that scared her most was that she liked it, and it did feel right. However, Lily wasn't going to take any action at all until the vision became clearer. What if James was really the one for her and she screwed it up because of a silly dream. No, she wouldn't do that. She would wait. 


	19. Mr Nice Guy Remus the Housewife

A/n: Okay so I'm putting out as much as I can while I have time and before my trip *yay*! Hope you're liking, although my style has changed since I've learned to REALLY write in this advanced creative writing class. Anyhow R&R and enjoy as always ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After their study session, Lily couldn't hide the look of guilt on her face. Although she tried very hard to, kept her chin up and smiled as much as she could. When she ran into Bea she didn't say anything about the study session except that it "went well" and that she "had a good time". * Oh you've had a good time all right! * She thought to herself.  
  
All day she contemplated telling James. Maybe he would understand and would be less upset if he heard it from her and not from someone else. But who else would he hear it from? Furthermore, Lily was smart enough to know that James was hotheaded and didn't take many things (except detentions and the such) lightly.  
  
"Lils, you seem distracted." Bea said putting down her quill and stretching after writing a long essay for Transfiguration. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Lily just shifted and shrugged, looking around and trying to act collected. "Yes, yes everything's fine. Nothing's wrong. Just been thinking about what you said. about James and all." She said nonchalantly and Bea nodded.  
  
"Well you know better than to take me seriously." Bea replied forcing a laugh. "I don't know James, and he seems to be good to you. Who am I to judge him or what he'll do in the future."  
  
"But that's exactly it! Who knows how he'll change, how we'll change! He might turn into a complete git that uses me for money, and sex, and. other things. On the other hand Remus might be the sweet guy that he's always been. And he could be a good provider, too. I don't know how to put it, Remus seems to be perfect for me." she said trailing off.  
  
"But on the other hand, you're more attracted to James?" Bea suggested.  
  
"Exactly!" Lily said almost jumping out of her seat. She brushed her hair out of her face and stared at the common room fire crackling. "I just don't know," she said distantly.  
  
Bea decided to do some more homework (work Lily had done days ago) and Lily picked up a book. However, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter joined them after about half an hour. James sat down on the edge of Lily's chair, put his arm around her, and gave her a kiss. She smiled at him and her insides squirmed.  
  
"Hey honey, what's up?" he asked as he played with her hair. Lily forced a laugh and for her smile to grow larger.  
  
"Nothing, how are you baby?" she replied. James nodded to signal that he was also well and he started rambling on about some new Quidditch play he'd learned. She would occasionally nod to say that she was listening but spotted Remus across the room. He looked at her and gave her a small wave. A little smile spread across her face as she covertly mouthed hello. Remus grinned and then turned back to talk to Sirius.  
  
Bea was conversing with Peter. She was trying as hard as she could to keep a huge smile from spreading across her face. They talked for a good half an hour just about this and that and every time Peter cracked a small laugh Bea would laugh for way to long. Every time Peter in any distant way complemented her she would turn bright red. And every time Peter brushed against her she would let slip a few hysterical yet quiet giggles.  
  
After listening to James' long speech Lily looked up at him, half expecting more. When James said nothing Lily forced a yawn and stretched her arms.  
  
"Bea, I'm beat, and I'm sure you are as well. Let's turn in, eh?" she said smiling. Bea nodded and Sirius had to practically tear her away from Peter to kiss her good night on the cheek. The girls ran up the stairs and as they did so they heard the boys exit the common room with plans of more explosions.  
  
Lily sat down on her bed wearing a grim face and looked at Bea expectantly. It was obvious Bea didn't feel much like sleeping either because she sat down cross-legged on the other side of Lily's bed.  
  
"You still fancy Peter." Lily said plainly. Bea blushed a little and muttered a few things under her breath.  
  
"Look I may have gotten closer to Sirius, but I'm still your best friend." She said grabbing Bea's hand, and Bea nodded.  
  
"Yeah okay, I still fancy him. I mean I enjoy Sirius and all but I don't really want him. It's Peter I want." She said. Lily looked astounded.  
  
"So if Peter, say, wanted to get with you you'd just drop Sirius? Just like that?" she asked. Bea nodded, and Lily grew a little angry. "After the way he treats you, you'd just leave him for pathetic, stuttering Peter?"  
  
"Hey you lay off him, I think he's brilliant and adorable, and clever," she said sighing and getting lost in a day-dream world she could only see.  
  
"That's mean, and wrong, and." Lily made a disgusted noise. "Poor Sirius!  
  
"Well this doesn't concern you, so why don't you tell me something that does, eh?" Bea said folding her arms and glaring slightly at Lily.  
  
"Remus kissed me today in the library!" Lily snapped back promptly and the look of anger towards her friend was replaced by a look of complete alarm on Bea's face.  
  
"Are you joking me? What happened?" she asked, forgetting the tiff she had had with her friend and listened intently.  
  
Lily shrugged, a little astonished at her blurting out of the secret. She explained the whole situating and the girls just sat there both thinking and both a little shocked. "I'm not telling James, so you better not go bringing it up to anyone!" she said, and Bea nodded.  
  
After that neither of the girls felt like talking anymore, so they were off to bed  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The four Marauders were wandering the hallways, chatting and looking for things to blow up. Remus wasn't joining in on conversation with the exception of a few remarks to make it seem like nothing was on his mind. He didn't know what the think of the library incident. There were two ways to look at it.  
  
The first way was to think that perhaps he had swayed Lily over and let her see that he was the one that she should be with. He had to play Mr. Nice Guy and he hardly ever won, but sometimes Mr. Nice Guy just worked. Maybe she liked him and realized she was wrong and that he really was the one she wanted.  
  
Another way was that Lily had no interest in him whatsoever, and that he had in fact kissed her and not the other way around. What was she going to do scream and bolt in the other direction?  
  
Remus was thinking, thinking, thinking until his train of thought came to an abrupt end. He walked right into James and realized that all his three friends and become stationary. Severus Snape was in the middle of the hallway, blocking their way.  
  
"Get out of our way, Snape, you're making the hallways unsanitary to walk in." James said coolly but Snape didn't move. James and Remus exchanged sideways glances and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Still talking to Lupin? Thought that you two would have had a horrific fight by now." Snape replied, with the same cocky attitude that James was sporting. All four boys looked confused, which pleased Snape. "Well I mean regarding what happened in the library." He added.  
  
Remus' stomach seemed to twist in a knot and then drop down to his ankles. He looked back and forth between James and Snape. Trying to look as confused as everyone else he forced a laugh and a frown.  
  
"Don't play stupid wolf boy, you know what I mean. I was there." He said.  
  
"Honestly, I've no clue what he's on about!" Remus said to his friends, who looked as though they wanted answers.  
  
"Thought not, this nutter's just making shit up. It's like him though, got an imagination and a sick one at that!" James said as him and his friends decided to pass Snape and not play his game.  
  
"Fine," Snape called after them as they passed and continued walking down the corridor. "But if Lupin won't confess then ask you're girlfriend!" he said. James seemed slightly suspicious at the last remark but brushed it off. Remus wouldn't lie to him, not after their friendship had been put in such jeopardy already.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day at breakfast Remus sat down next to Lily and chatted her up all through the meal. She seemed very flattered that he cared so much about just how she was feeling and things that she was sure no one else at Hogwarts was interested in. Occasionally she could feel James' eyes on them but she didn't really care. Deep down she wanted to avoid him just because of her vision, although on the surface she tried to tell herself that was foolish.  
  
Remus decided that the time had come for full functional operation of plan Mr. Nice Guy. He carried Lily's books for her to all her classes and helped her out in any way he could. James was getting a little irritated that Remus was always around Lily, but he kept reminding himself that he was her boyfriend, the one she had chosen. Their relationship wasn't in danger at all, James was sure of it.  
  
After their last class of the day as Lily walked down the hall with Remus (who had a pile of six text books blocking his vision) she decided to ask him what was up.  
  
"Remus what's up with this whole nice guy thing?" she asked a little suspiciously.  
  
Remus laughed and pretended to look insulted. "Oh, so you have a problem with me being Mr. Nice Guy now huh? And what's so unusual about me being nice? Aren't I always nice?" he said.  
  
"Oh of course you are," she said putting her hand on his arm (which made the size of his grin increase), "but this is just odd. A good odd though."  
  
"Well Lily as much as James thinks he owns you, you'll always be my girl and I want to take care of you. With James around I don't have much left to do, I'm like a housewife with a self-cleaning house!" he said in a frantic tone and Lily laughed uncontrollably and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Remus the housewife. Mr. Nice Guy Remus the housewife. Hm, I like it!" She shot him a small sideways glance too and smiled a little smile. "I also like being your girl."  
  
"That's good." He said, placing an arm around her shoulder. He steered her into the great hall for dinner and when James saw them he remembered to remain calm and not freak on Remus. However, James was a jealous guy. A very jealous guy.  
  
"Hey Lils, baby, how's it going?" he asked, taking her hand and leading her to a spot next to him and not Remus.  
  
"Good," she said, still glancing at Remus out of the corner of her eye. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm alright. These potatoes are awesome!" he said, feeding her some off of his plate and kissing her a few times on the neck. Lily forced a little smile. She didn't feel safe around James just yet, still bothered by her premonition. *Lils, get over it there's nothing cursed about him. Nothing will happen to you in his care* she thought to herself as she tried to enjoy dinner and push useless visions of visions out of her head. 


	20. Words Hurt More Than Broken Bones

A/n: Okay writing as much as I can. Hope you're happy ( I know I am. you know the deal R&R & Enjoy ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Over the next few weeks Lily spend more or less equal time with both Remus and James. She found that her time with the two boys was very different feeling, and she didn't know how to feel.  
  
James was cocky. James was very cocky. He was also very into Quidditch, which he talked about a lot, as well as what he had blown up the day before. As Lily perceived it, he was overall plain immature and instead of talking with her he talked AT her.  
  
Remus, on the other hand, was sweet. He was funny, charming, gentlemanly, interesting. They shared long conversations about worldly matters to long conversations of the contents of their refrigerators at home.  
  
*Oh my goodness, James is a bit of an idiot, Remus is a perfect sweetie, and I'm still with James?*  
  
"Hey Bea I think we need to girl talk." Lily said, grabbing Bea's hand and leading her to the girls' bedrooms. They plopped down on Lily's bed and Bea waited for Lily to go. "Well the thing is, I've been spending time with James and spending time with Remus. And I love Remus! He's so nice, so, I don't know, perfect!" she said wispily.  
  
"Well then what's the problem? Loose James! I mean sure he's dreamy, Quidditch captain, rebel, that's why you liked him. But for the person that he is, that's not what attracted you." Bea said expertly.  
  
"Did you major in psychology or what? You just know things, it's incredible! We'll anyways you're probably right. If James doesn't smarten up in," Lily thought of a time period but couldn't make one up. "If James doesn't smarten up SOON then it's over for sure!" she settled.  
  
She walked down the hall and ran into James on her way to visit Hagrid. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey James, I'm going to see Hagrid, d'you want to come?" she asked taking his hand. He said nothing, but pulled her into a deep kiss. Lily did not have a problem with making out with James. But it was when he began reaching up her robes, and up her skirt that she backed away.  
  
"James what on earth are you doing?" she said, trying to push his hand down and laughing softly. He grinned a wicked-looking grin.  
  
"Well you mudbloods are only good for one thing, right?" he said viciously. Tears began to swell up in Lily's eyes as she backed away from James. "What, d'you think I really liked you for you? You were hot, so I decided to pretend you weren't a mudblood. I still know though and it's been hard, but I'm getting used to taking a shower after every time I see you."  
  
"JAMES!" she shrieked. "James Potter you're disgusting and I'm never talking to you again." She said, tears still flowing down her cheeks. "AND JUST SO YOU KNOW! YOU'LL NOT HAVE ANY FRIENDS AFTER THIS. I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER!" she said turning back and running towards where she came, the common room. James snickered and followed her.  
  
Lily ran into the common room, and James managed to catch up and slip in just after her while the portrait hole was still open. Lily and flung herself into Bea's arms and was whimpering things to all of the surrounding people. After she was finished talking all four of her surrounding friends turned to James with sickened looks on their faces.  
  
"James, you fucking jerk!" Remus said, as he took Lily in his arms. She whispered something in his ear and Remus nodded, glaring at James.  
  
"Well I don't REALLY want to be seen with you either wolf-boy. Or that stuttering idiot over there." He said, jerking his head towards Peter who was indeed trying to find words for what he was feeling.  
  
"GET OUT!" Sirius roared at James completely turning away from him.  
  
"Fine," James said shrugging, still wearing that malicious grin, as he turned away and walked out of the common room.  
  
"How can he say something like that? You know words hurt more than broken bones that little rhyme was wrong!" Lily sobbed.  
  
"I can't believe him! My best friend for years! And I guess I just didn't know him at all." Sirius said shaking his head and running his hands through his black wavy hair and heaving a heavy sigh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
James found himself asleep on the library table, sprawled over an open book entitled "Most Potente Potions". He didn't remember opening that book, but he had been drowsy since after dinner.  
  
Deciding that studying had really no purpose to him without his glasses, he put the book back. He searched for his glasses for a good fifteen minutes but had no luck. So he decided that he'd have to use the spare pair he kept up in his room.  
  
Walking down the halls he ran into Severus Snape, who was walking right towards him with his usual revolting sneer.  
  
"Hello Potter, I found these glasses and thought that you might be the owner." He said in a sickly sweet voice. James sneered slightly and grabbed them out of Snape's hands.  
  
"What're you doing my common room anyway?" he asked.  
  
Snape shrugged and said, "Taking a walk, you and your friends seem to not have a problem taking a walk by MY common room do you?" he said. James didn't reply and put his glasses back on. Then he brushed past Snape and into his common room. He could hear Snape laughing and feel his eyes watching him as he climbed through the portrait hole. "Oy, he's nuts that one," James muttered to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The four of them sat there for about twenty minutes before James re-entered the portrait hole, sporting his usual smile, without the cruelty and said, "Hey guys what's up? I guess I fell asleep in the library."  
  
"What are you doing?" Lily shouted hysterically. "You can't just waltz back in here expecting us to be friends!"  
  
James looked at Lily's face and could see she'd been crying. "Oh baby, what's wrong?" he asked. His friends looked at him as though he was mad.  
  
"You have some nerve coming back here and acting like nothing happened you jerk!" Sirius said heatedly, his face red. James couldn't help but laugh and frown at the same time.  
  
"Honestly, what're you all on about? I've no clue what you're talking about!" he said throwing his arms up in the air. Everyone was mad at him, which was evident. But James just had to figure out why.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Lily said, and Bea directly followed her.  
  
Before Bea disappeared completely up the stairs she said, "I hope you're happy James! You said she meant more to you than anything! I just don't get it!" she said. Then she too was gone into the girls' dormitories.  
  
"I'm speaking my last word you James Potter. Now." Said Remus just before he dashed up the stairs for bed. Sirius followed Remus only shooting him a wicked glare that was very unlike Sirius, James' best friend.  
  
The only person who remained in the common room was Peter.  
  
"Will you tell me why everyone's mad at me or are you just as pissed off as them."  
  
Peter slowly but surely managed to get the whole story out in about half an hour. James had always been patient with Peter, but this he was dying to hear. After the story was finally out James shook his head.  
  
"I didn't do ANY of that! None of it I was. I guess I was in the library." He said, remembering where he had woken up.  
  
"W-w-well I d-don't think the others a-a-are g-g-going to take I g-g-guess as a b-believable answer." Said Peter shrugging and also running off to bed.  
  
James fell asleep by the fire thinking non-stop about what Peter had said that he had done. He didn't remember doing it, however he didn't remember being anywhere else either. The part that scared James the most was, what if he really had done it. Either way it was going to be hard to prove that he didn't and until he could prove it, he had a feeling that he would have VERY few people who supported him.  
  
A/n: I MIGHT be able to put out one more chapter before I go to California. Hope so, but if not I'll be back around the 24th or so and more will be out then! 


	21. Looks Can Be Deceiving

A/n: Oh what would I do without writing? Nothing, because I've been writing non-stop lately. R&R, enjoy ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Lily woke up and got dressed. She hadn't been able to smile, and she had a feeling she would be able to for a while. She walked down the stairs with a vacant expression on her tear-stained face (she'd cried all night), and when she saw James asleep by the fire in a big cushy chair she couldn't keep more tears back. He looked so cute, so innocent, and so sweet. *Looks can be deceiving* she thought to herself.  
  
She plopped down in another chair and started to cry again. The noise woke James up. He stirred in his chair and rubbed his head. He was feeling dreadful and tired, and there was no way to describe the pain in his neck and back. Suddenly he again noticed the noise that had obviously woken him up. He turned around in his chair and saw Lily, who was softly sniffling and crying.  
  
Lily noticed James looking, and immediately wiped her face on her robes, brushed her tears away with one hand, and straightened up. They looked at each other without saying anything until James finally spoke.  
  
"Look Peter told me what I supposedly did to you last night, and I'd be upset with me, too." He said. Lily looked at him expectantly, wanting more. "But I didn't do that! I swear I'd never hurt you, or anyone, like that."  
  
Lily seemed to have not even noticed him speak, or at least she didn't acknowledge him. She was looking straight though him at a painting she knew was hanging behind his head. James was frustrated, so he got up and walking towards her. He fell on his knees in front of her chair.  
  
"Please! Talk to me Lils! I didn't do that, I COULDN'T do that!" he said pleadingly. Lily surveyed him up and down.  
  
"Then who was that in a very, VERY convincing James suit with a VERY convincing James VOICE? Hmmm?" she asked, tears starting to form again.  
  
"Don't cry Lily, I know it looks suspicious, and the evidence isn't on my side, but I'm telling you! Trust me!" he said.  
  
She laughed harshly and said, "Look after what you did I don't know why I should trust you! I don't even know why I'm talking to you." She looked at him and he seemed to be trying to search for excuses. "Now move."  
  
"No, I'm not moving until you forgive me!" he said, proud that he came up with such a brilliant plan. When he saw Lily smile and nod he felt lighter than he'd ever felt before, relief spread throughout his body.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Lily had kneed James in the crotch, as hard as she possibly could. He fell to the floor, and she stepped over him to exit the common room.  
  
On the way to the great hall Lily ran into Snape. She forced a smile and nodded to acknowledge she knew of his existence.  
  
"Hello, Lily. I've been meaning to ask for a word with you." He said in his voice that was almost as greasy as his hair.  
  
"Sure," Lily said, and thought *oh great*.  
  
"I know that you and James have broken up, so I was wondering now that you're single if you'd like to go out with me?" he asked, hopefully. Lily froze and didn't know what to say. But suddenly she figured it out.  
  
"How did you know we broke up?" she asked. "It happened last night, and I've only told Gryffindors." She said suspiciously.  
  
Snape grinned and seemed to be searching his mind. "Well not even a deaf person could miss hearing 'I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER!' ringing through the halls." He said.  
  
"Ah," she replied. "Point."  
  
Snape seemed to be waiting for a reply, and Lily was honestly looking for one. She didn't know what to do, he just never quit. However, Lily was compassionate and didn't want to crush him any more then she had to.  
  
"Well the thing is, Severus --"  
  
"The thing is I asked her out last night and she said yes."  
  
Lily felt an arm slip around her. She looked up. Remus.  
  
"That's exactly the thing, honey." Lily said nodding. "Well we best are off then. Bye Severus."  
  
Lily looked at Remus and mouthed "thank you" he nodded and grinned. They were both hiding giggles and grinning as they entered the great hall.  
  
"What's up?" Bea asked looking at the two who were looking mystified.  
  
Lily explained the whole Snape situation and Bea starting laughing as well. "Oh, and I kicked James in the dick earlier." She added.  
  
"You did WHAT?" both Remus and Bea roared. Lily nodded and soon the three of them were laughing as hard as they could, tears streaming from their eyes.  
  
"You NEVER do that to a man, but I guess he deserved it." Remus said thinking about it.  
  
Just then James entered. He was depressed. Now they were laughing at his pain. It sucked. He wished he knew how to prove that he wasn't guilty, but he didn't. Honestly, James had no clue how that could have been done if it wasn't him. Before this incident he was popular with pretty much everyone except the Slytherins, whom he didn't care about, and now no one was going to talk to him for the rest of his time and Hogwarts.  
  
Peter and Sirius came down for breakfast shortly after. Peter went to sit with the rest but James gave him a pleading look, so he scurried over towards James and sat next to him.  
  
"Look at that traitor," Sirius said, glaring over at Peter and James. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
All day during classes Lily and James were both extremely edgy. Every time anyone asked James if he did something he would loudly state that he didn't do it so everyone should forgive him. This caused a lot of odd looks from teachers and fellow students.  
  
For Lily, every time she did something wrong in the slightest she would burst into tears and sob for a good fifteen minutes, before she would distractedly attempt the task again. This cycle repeated.  
  
During the last class of the day, Potions, Dumbledore came to the class.  
  
"May I please borrow Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans for a few moments please?" he asked. The teacher let them go, and they walked behind Dumbledore in silence.  
  
When the got inside Dumbledore's office he stared at them and finally said, "Will you two please tell me what's going on? I have been hearing that you've been acting very odd from ALL of your teachers." He said calmly.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster, I can explain very well. I don't mean to sound like a brat, but I've been very upset with James lately as he's said some rather offensive things to me." Lily replied with the same cool as though she was talking about buying a loaf of bread.  
  
Dumbledore looked shocked. "And what did he say to you?" he asked.  
  
"Well we had been, um, dating," she said turning a little red, "and he was talking about how mudbloods were only good for one thing, and stuff like that. And he said that he took a shower after every time he saw me." She said, her eyes filling up with tears. "He also made fun of Peter's stutter, and Remus', um, he made fun of Remus." She said.  
  
"I trust that you know by know he is a werewolf," he said, and Lily nodded. "And Mr. Potter, I'm very, deeply ashamed of you. I didn't think that you were that type." He said, with a little sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Professor, I didn't do it, honest! I know that it must look like I did it, but is there anyway that someone could, you know, turn into me and do all this stuff AS me?" he asked.  
  
"That is all Miss. Evans, I shall see Mr. Potter alone for a few minutes. You may get ready for dinner." He said.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Lily said and exited the room.  
  
Lily walked towards the common room, tears again streaming down her cheeks. She wanted to believe that James didn't do it, but she knew deep down it must have been him. After all, she was there and could see for herself.  
  
Setting her books down, and then heading for the great hall, Lily kept trying to push ideas of James out of her head. These ideas made her cry, and she didn't want to cry any more. A headache was pulsing in her head, her eyes were sore from all the tears, and she must have looked dreadful.  
  
Once she reached the great hall a rush of other students soon joined her. *Damn, I wish I had more time to myself, to cry* she thought.  
  
Remus sat down beside her and saw that she had been crying. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Lily smiled and just let him hold her until she realized that the whole great hall must have been full. James was back from Dumbledore's office, and was sitting with Peter at the other end of the table. James was talking very animatedly to him, and Peter was nodding with excitement. Lily couldn't take it and looked back up at Remus. She snuggled herself under his arm again and picked at her food a little.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Harry looked at him eagerly and Dumbledore heaved a sigh.  
  
"I believe you when you say that it wasn't you going around and saying those horrible remarks. You seem so exasperated at the fact you've been accused of this. And we have found the remains of what appears to be a Polyjuice Potion in the library."  
  
"That's it, that's where I woke up!" James said excitedly.  
  
"However, James, this potion is extremely complicated and I doubt very much that any student here could have done it." He said.  
  
"Well how about Snape?" James said slowly. "I ran into him after I woke up in the library just outside the Gryffindor common room, and he had my glasses. Plus he's really great at Potions, he could make any potion I'll bet."  
  
Dumbledore looked intrigued at this thought but again heaved another heavy sigh. "Unfortunately, this will be very hard to prove, James." He said. "I'll look into it, you may go now."  
  
James bounced out of the headmaster's office. He hadn't felt that they were going to be able to prove anything, but he also didn't feel that anyone would ever believe him. And with Dumbledore on his side, maybe his friends would finally believe him.  
  
A/n: Okay so this was a slow chapter I'm sorry! I'll try to get more up before I leave for excitement value though! ~Lilz 


	22. Operation GSH

A/n: Ah sorry for the delay, life took me on an unexpected detour to Vernon BC. Anyhow I'll keep writing now ~Lilz  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That evening in the common room James was feeling a lot more confident then he had been earlier. Now he knew that the culprit was Snape and that Lily had no right to be mad.  
  
"Hey, Lily!" James said walking calmly over to her. "Guess what? All that stuff, you know? It wasn't me! It was Snape! He used a Polyjuice Potion."  
  
A huge grin spread across Lily's face and James' smirk was back in place. "Oh sweetie, that's great! Did you hear that everyone James says he didn't do it! Well then he must not have done it, listen to his story of Polyjuice Potions and icky Slytherin boys." She said sarcastically. James shook his head.  
  
"Please Lils, you've got to believe me." He said. "Please."  
  
Lily sighed and completely shut the book she was reading. "James, your story is a little unbelievable. Polyjuice Potion? Snape can't get the fact that I don't even like him through his thick head, how would he make a Polyjuice Potion." James stuttered and groaned.  
  
"Fine," James said as he turned to walk away.  
  
"But James!" Lily called after him. James turned around. "I'm sorry if you're telling the truth."  
  
"Yeah, well I am. And it's okay."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
James spent the next little while in entirely Peter's company. No one else would talk to him; even most of the Slytherins seemed disgusted of his actions, although a few of them congratulated him.  
  
Lily and the others were being very cold indeed towards James. They would now talk to him if he asked them something but would reply in an icy tone.  
  
"Hey Bea?" Lily wondered out loud as they were walking down the halls one day. "Do you think James is telling the truth? Do you think Snape COULD have produced a Polyjuice Potion? I mean I guess he's got the motive for it. It got James and I broken up, and he asked me out the very next day. And before James said anything to me he started making out with my and his hand went up my skirt, James would never pull something like that."  
  
"I dunno," Bea said shrugging. "I suppose that you could always ask Snape. Say the you find people who always tell the truth really, REALLY sexy."  
  
"Oh shut up! That wouldn't work anyways. And besides even if I could use his unrequited love for me to my advantage I wouldn't." Lily said rolling her eyes and laughing slightly.  
  
"No, you really could!" Bea said, sounding somewhat excited. "All you have to do is mess with his head, flirt with him a little. I'm sure he'll tell you! Besides, he's brainless, he'd fall for that."  
  
Lily pondered the idea on the way to the great hall for dinner. It seemed like a rather stupid plan; so idiotic it wasn't even worth being called a plan. However, there was, she supposed, a small tiny percentage chance that he would be stupid enough to believe it. The question in Lily's mind was this: Exactly how idiotic is Severus Snape, and how much does he love me?  
  
At dinner she barely touched her steak and kidney pie. "Are you okay? You aren't eating much." Sirius said, frowning at Lily. She shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Are you okay Sirius?" she asked. Bea had been all over Peter whenever she could get the chance. Lily could tell it was bugging him. Sirius nodded a little unconvincingly, looked down at his plate and began to eat.  
  
After dinner was over Lily decided to run this not-worthy-of-being-a-plan plan by the rest of her friends. James and Peter were in the corner of the common room so Peter didn't get a say. Lily explained the idea to the rest of her friends and said, "So, do you think that might work or what?"  
  
"I think it's a good plan. We can call it Operation Get Snape Hard!" Sirius said with great excitement. "Well I think it's a good name!" he said once the others were cringing.  
  
"It just might work, but Lils don't go TOO far with him just to get the information." Remus said, and Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Remus, you've got to stop worrying about me! I'm perfectly fine, and I know where to draw the line." She replied  
  
"When does Plan Get Snap Hard launch anyhow?" Sirius asked and Lily smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Plan GSH will launch tomorrow, first thing." Lily said, a little reluctantly.  
  
"You must really want to forgive James." Bea said on their way to the girls dorms.  
  
"Why do you say that?" replied Lily a little softly.  
  
"Because you're willing to seduce Severus Snape to find out. The most disgusting kid in school, SEVERUS SNAPE."  
  
Lily heaved a huge sigh and said, "This isn't going to be pleasant."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Lily headed out and ran into Snape before breakfast. She was hoping that she could delay her seeing him in private until later, but nevertheless it was time for Plan GSH to begin operation.  
  
"Hey Severus!" she said smiling and walking closer to him.  
  
"Hello darling." He said. He was repulsive and his greasiness was suffocating Lily already. But she had to do her best.  
  
"Hey, do you want to hang out with me for a bit before breakfast? I just want to ask you a few questions?" she said smiling in what she hoped was an appealing manner.  
  
"Of course," he replied, but he had already let Lily corner him.  
  
"Well I've heard some rumors that you actually made a POLYJUICE POTION and used it too!" she said, and gazing at him admirably. "Is it true that it was actually YOU and not James that night?" she said looking as though she was in awe of him.  
  
"Why? Would you like it if that was me and not him?"  
  
"It would be really impressive. Polyjuice Potions are supposed to be really hard to make, it would take someone so advanced to make it." Lily said, still smiling in her fake and sickeningly sweet way.  
  
Snape grinned and nodded. "Yeah well it was really hard." (Lily had to hold back laughter from the pun he had no clue that he had made). "Took ages, and finding some place to put the real Potter was a bother."  
  
"So it WAS you?" she said.  
  
Snape nodded. 


End file.
